


Captive Freedom

by dondena, LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Leo are captured by the Foot and bad things done to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things had been pretty slow up topside for the turtles. The Purple Dragons hadn't been doing much, nor the Foot clan. The boys were restless down in the lair. They had decided to do a patrol for some action, but the city was just dead tonight.

It was in the middle of summer, so it was plenty warm outside to enjoy the warm night air.

"I wish there would be some action out here!" Raph shouted.

"Me too." Said Mikey.

"For once though, I'd much rather have nothing happen from our normal enemies. I'm tired of having my shell kicked by the Foot. We have been fighting them way too much lately." Don said.

"And now they're doing nothing." Raph said.

"We have been out here for over 2 hours Leo, can't we just go home now?" Mikey whined. "There's nothing going on out here. Besides, I want to get back to playing my new video game."

"Yeah, and soon you'll break it and be ordering me to fix it." Don moaned. He was tired of Mikey breaking his own items and him having to fix them.

Leo, the leader, was scanning alleys and other rooftops at least for signs of the Foot. He didn't see anything. "Alright. Let's go home. I don't think we're going to catch any action tonight. Maybe tomorrow we'll find something."

Leo began to lead his bros home, but since they didn't have any action tonight, they began to turn the way home into a game of tag. It had been awhile. Mikey had been last in line, so he was it first. He laughed and began chasing after his bros. They were all laughing and going off in different directions to avoid being tagged by their baby brother.

\--

From a short distance away, a few ninjas were out looking on the streets for signs of the turtles. They had now noticed them. There were only three this time. They were all dressed up in the black suits so you couldn't tell them apart. They were sticking to the shadows.

"Aren't we going to go after them?" One of them asked.

"No. There aren't enough of us to try to take them down and get the leader. Master Shredder really wants him to pay for the last defeat near the docks." The one to right said from the first one.

"He'll get what's coming to him soon." The one on the left said. "And another of the higher ranked ones also wants the turtle in the purple mask too. Master Shredder said he would take it into consideration. He hates them all, but he really wants the one in the blue mask most of all."

"I heard that he did say yes." Right one said.

"So when he gives us and the army our orders, I bet it would be to get the turtles in the blue and purple masks." Front one said.

"Yes. When the boss is ready." Right guy said.

\--

Back at Saki Tower, the Shredder was having his evening meal. "What do you want?" He was speaking to the high ranked ninja that wanted Donatello.

"I think I have my plan all worked out to do the revenge I want on the purple masked turtle Boss. If you let me, I can also carry out the work on the blue one too."

"Very well, but I will also have my own time with Leonardo too." Shredder said. "But do your worst with him first."

"I will." The ninja said and left the room. Shredder had not asked of his plan, but he assured him that it would be good. The ninja wanted to hurt Donny more than anything though on his own part. That one carried the Bo staff and he used it to hit most of his enemies in the stomach a lot and he had been one of them. Way too many times. He wanted to get him back.

But he also thought to himself that it would also be fun to do it to Leonardo too. He was such a good fighter against the Foot that something like he was planning with Donatello would weaken him greatly. He knew his boss wanted that.

The plan to capture them was beginning. He planned on having Leo and Don caught together if it would be just the two of them, but if they were with Raph and Mikey too when they decided to strike, they would have to knock out the other two because they were not wanted. They just wanted Don and Leo. But they would also still get the ones they wanted even if each one was with the ones they didn't want.

He would have their hands tied up at least and have them awake, but if it came to it, he would also have the measures of having them knocked out as well.

The Shredder sometimes did do business with a research facility in Pennsylvania too. This ninja planned to take Leo and Don there. They had far better equipment to hold the turtles. The ninja had arranged a meeting spot to bring Don and Leo once they were caught, and they would be taken to the facility in a transport truck.

Wherever the two of them were caught, their weapons and shell cells were to be left behind, because of course the Foot didn't want the other two turtles or their rat to have any chance of tracking them down.

Separate rooms were also ordered for each turtle. Shredder and the ninja wanted Don and Leo to be apart and easier to deal with. The rooms were about 10 doors apart from each other so they wouldn't be able to hear each other's shouts once they were there and in their own rooms.

\---

"Oh come on," Mikey whined, "Aren't there ANY criminals left in this city?"

The blue clad turtle shook his head in disappointment. He knew that the criminals of the city hadn't appeared around any banks, museums, warehouses or even alleyways in the past few weeks and he could feel the absence of the fight eating away at his patience. Being ninja, they were supposed to be active, but lately all the exercise they got was their training and home and their patrols topside.

Don sighed at the inevitable, "Maybe we should just head home."

"No way brainiac, I'm tired of being cooped up in there!" Raph protested, his sais were in his hands as he spun them around, trying to find a way to derail his irritation at the inactivity.

The red clad turtle scanned the alleyways again and scoffed at the empty dark corners that he found. Still irritated at the inactivity, Raph turned back to his brothers. Don was leaning against his bo staff, obviously bored, Mikey was looking down at a huge plasma screen TV that some store had in its display window, and Leo was scanning the darkened rooftops for a minute before he sighed in his own way of annoyance and turned to stare at the others.

"Hey Leo, since no one's out-"

"Sure," Leo interrupted with an amused smile and drew his swords.

They both smiled and leapt forward, enjoying the sound of clashing and sliding metal. The purple masked turtle watched this with a slight envy in his gaze. At least they were doing something. The constant inactivity was killing all of them.

Mikey suddenly laughed, making everyone look at him before they realized that the show on the large television below was what made him laugh. Some cartoon character had just hit another in the face with a pie. Raph and Leo turned their attention back to their 'fight,' and Donatello found himself glancing up at the full moon. 

After five minutes of doing this he sighed for what felt like the 50th time that night and sat down beside his younger brother.

\--

Unbeknownst to the turtles, right underneath the shadows of the building they were standing on, a lone, black clothed figure stood silently in waiting.

It was time for part one...


	2. Chapter 2

He had gone out looking for the turtles tonight and now he had located them. The plan was set. He called back to the ninja army and they were now on their way to where he was. The boys were just playing around or watching TV, so now was a good time to strike.

\---

The sword play fight ended just then. "Ok Raph, that's enough. I don't think we're going to find much action around here, so I say that-"

He was cut off by Raph, "No Leo. I don't want to go home. I want to find some action out here somewhere."

"I wasn't going to say we're going home. I was going to say that we should all split up and try another patrol in pairs, then, if nothing happens, then we go home and call it a night. That work for you?" Leo asked.

"Ok Bro. If nothing happens on this round, then we go home." Raph agreed with him, which is something he didn't do too often.

"Good. Donny, you're with me this time. Raph and Mikey, you go east from here. We'll meet back at the lair in an hour if we don't find anything." Leo said.

Don had been expecting to go with Mikey or Raph to maybe keep one of them in line and not goof off, but he did kind of want a break from Mikey's goofing off anyway. He didn't argue.

Raph and Mikey went east. They had started out calmly, but then Mikey had to pull a prank and that set Raph off after him, Mikey laughing his head off.

This was what the ninja and the army was hoping for. Don and Leo were by themselves. Now they would make easier targets. And they had just reached them waiting for the signal.

-

Don and Leo were about to head toward midtown for their patrol, but all of a sudden, Leo began to feel like someone or something was watching them. "Wait Don." He whispered.

Don had begun to move, but stopped. "What is it, Leo?" Don asked.

"I feel like someone's watching us."

Then, out of nowhere, five shuriken came flying at them. Leo immediately took out his katanas and deflected them. Don hadn't even seen it coming.

"Whoa!" Don said.

"Don, look out!" Leo shouted. Don looked over his shoulder and spotted a ninja coming at him from behind.

Don turned to face him, their weapons meeting with a dull clank. Don had just barely managed to block him from hitting him in the head. But he would have if it hadn't been for Leo's warning.

After the ninja locked in combat with Don, more appeared and quite a few surrounded Leo. He had been planning to go over and help his brother, but now he couldn't. His swords sliced through the air before they clashed with other swords. Leo looked over quickly at Don, and saw that more ninja were advancing on him as well.

"Donny! Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Leo shouted as he held back a blow that had been aimed for his head.

"I would Leo, but I'm kinda busy!" Don shouted back. He had whacked the first one away, and now he was trying to defend himself from more as three ninja came at him at once.

The fifteen minutes the turtles had been fighting began to feel like five hours to all of the warriors. Knowing they needed help, Don held his bo staff in his right hand while his left hand went to his belt to find his shell cell. He jumped to the side to avoid a large mace that crashed into the rooftop and got stuck. While the ninja struggled to remove it, Donatello took the opportunity and took out his shell cell. Then, as his finger managed to hit a single button, a black shadow jumped in front of his eyes and a black clothed hand reached out and knocked the shell cell skidding across the rooftop.

"No!" Don cried out, and turned in time just to catch the point of a sword in the middle of his bo staff.

Across the rooftop, Leo was having a much harder time with a multitude of enemies. So many had ganged up on him that for every one that fell by Leo's swords, five were there to take the fallen's place. 

The intelligent turtle wasn't faring much better then his brother though. He had been repeatedly kicked in his stomach throughout the fight as he tried to push his way through the crowd of black clothed Foot ninja in an attempt to regroup with Leo. He had some slight pain in his gut from the kicks, but he ignored it to keep on fighting. Then, the blunt of a sword seemed to fly out of nowhere and hit him square in his stomach. 

He fell to his knees, his bo staff rolling away as it fell from his hands and clattered to the rooftop below him. The last strike had knocked the air from his lungs and he couldn't find the strength to rise again. 

Half sitting/lying on the ground, he stared up at his enemies with a fearful glance. The Foot ninja advanced upon him, now holding their weapons at his face up. Don swallowed, the fear in his eyes falling into his suddenly dry throat and into his gut. 

The ones fighting Leo suddenly stopped attacking him, and he froze, expecting the next move, and readying himself for what ever surprise they had for him.

"Drop your weapons Turtle, or your brother says goodbye!" A ninja yelled.

Leo looked across the rooftop at where Don was, and noticed all too well, the frightened look on Don's face. Despite his inner anger, he knew he had to bury it for now, he couldn't let them hurt his brother.

"Alright, you win." Leo said hesitantly, not really wanting to give up, but having to give in to the inevitable, knowing now, that the Foot were holding all the cards in this game.

He dropped his katanas, both clattering to the ground at the exact same time, letting out perfect, in sync, clanks as they fell onto the rooftop. He was not happy about surrendering to them, but he held his hands now down at his sides with the greatest restraint. 

As soon as his swords were out of his hands, a ninja from behind him snuck up and hit him on the back of the head. He instantly went down, but fortunately managed to remain conscious. He tried to get up, perhaps trying to continue fighting or at least trying to make it harder for the ninja to capture them, but then he felt a kick to his stomach and he cried out as the foot came away and the Foot soldier smiling at a small crack in the turtle's plastron. He then smirked down at the thin, metal armor that surround his feet, legs and torso.

"Leo! No!" Don cried out and tried to get to his brother, but the Foot held him back, one landing a right hook across the olive green turtle's face, leaving behind the beginnings of a black eye.

Leo was dragged from that spot over to Don instead. The wind had been knocked out of him from both the hit to his head and kick to his stomach. Don reached out and grabbed Leo's arm, trying to get reassurance that his brother was ok and hoping that Leo had a plan.

"You okay?" He asked Leo.

"I'll be fine Don, but now we need to get out of here." Leo said in a low voice, his calculating eyes glancing around at their captors.

They both were bruised up and breathless. Now they both looked up at their captors. The ninjas were fighting stronger than ever tonight and they had also used sheer numbers to wear the two of them down aside from threatening Don to get Leo to drop his swords.

"What do you want with us?" Leo demanded, his eyes still running over the layout of the area and his brain working out all possible escape routes in his head.

"You'll find out soon enough, Turtles."

The turtles had been a bit surprised that they hadn't seen Shredder fighting this time. He was always the one to take them out or down. This time it had only been a surplus of Foot ninja, but they were sure that they would see him soon enough. 

Just as the two of them were thinking of the next move to get away, two tranquilizer darts were fired from two ninjas holding lightweight guns. Leo and Don felt the darts prick their upper arms. They both grabbed them and pulled them out of their skin, unfortunately the drug was already taking effect. It didn't take them long to black out.

"Now that we have them, now what?" One ninja had leaned over to make sure they were indeed unconscious.

"Take off the gear over the middle of their bodies. Leave the pads and masks on. Just leave the middle gear behind."

This was the ninja that wanted Don most of all and had been in charge of the capture. It had taken awhile, but, they finally had the two that he and Shredder wanted. Two men picked them up and undid the gear Leo and Don were wearing. They just dropped them down onto the rooftop where they were currently. One noticed that Leonardo's sword strap was slightly bloodstained. The lone ninja looked over at the blue masked turtle had found that a small drop of blood was trailing its way down the side of his head. This lone ninja looked over at the mace he had given up trying to pull from the rooftop and grinned in an evil manner. He made his way over and forced the sword strap, with the sheathes still attached over the spikes of the mace, until the spikes poked through the bloodstained area. 

He then turned back to the leader of the capture, "When the drugs wear off, they will be wanting to fight again, so I suggest we tie their hands up behind them so they can't get away so easily." The leader said.

Once they were done with the gear, the ninjas holding the turtles now laid them down onto their plastrons and pulled each turtle's hands behind their backs and tied them tightly with thick ropes. "Now, let's go. We need to get away from here before the other two return to see what transpired." The ninjas turned to the horizon and disappeared into the shadows, created by the looming buildings.

Leo and Don were carried to the street where the transport truck was waiting for them. The men carrying them immediately threw the two unconscious turtles into the truck, closed, and locked the doors. The headlights came on and they were then off to the facility. It was going to be a long drive and the drugs were not going to last much longer. They had taken the precaution of making sure that Don and Leo were breathing before tossing them into the truck.

\---

Raph and Mikey arrived back at home, disappointed that there hadn't been any action from their side of town. Splinter, their adoptive father and sensei, greeted them. "How did things go tonight, my sons?"

"Nothing again, Sensei." Mikey said.

"This town's just dullsville anymore, Master Splinter." Raph said with an annoyed grunt.

He was actually in a calm mood now. He had nailed Mikey for the prank earlier, but then lightened up and let him play. He went along with it. Good thing he had been in a good mood since he had blown some steam lightly sparring with Leo at first, but he still wanted some bad guy bashing action.

"Have you seen Donatello or Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"Not since we split up to do separate patrols." Raph said.

"I could call 'em and see where they are." Mikey said. He pulled out his shell cell and dialed Don's number. No answer.

Raph and Splinter stood nearby and waited. After six rings and Don's voicemail, Mikey hung up. "Don's not answering. You think there's something wrong?"

"Let's hope not, Michelangelo." Splinter said, but he was already starting to get a bad feeling about this. Usually when his sons were all getting along and they didn't answer their phones, it usually meant that something was wrong.

"Ah, how could they be in trouble with Leo there to fight for the both of them?" Raph smirked a bit.

"This is no humorous matter, Raphael." Splinter said. "If they have not returned or called in half an hour, I want you two to go look for them."

"Alright Master Splinter." Mikey said. For the time being, he ran over to the TV sets and watched some TV. Raph went to the kitchen for a small snack. Splinter went back to his room to meditate. He hoped Leo and Don were ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Don and Leo both woke up about the same time. The drugs hadn't lasted very long, at least 25 minutes. The ninjas had gotten them to the transport truck very quickly once they had been knocked out. A little bit of blood had run from the small wound on Leo's head onto the truck's floor. Don was lying on his left side and Leo was on his right side.

Don groaned and tried to rub his head, but found that he couldn't even move his hands to his head. "What's going on?" He asked out loud. Then he felt the ropes binding his wrists behind his back. They were tied rather tight. He could barely feel his hands, the circulation being cut off. "Leo?" Don heard his brother beside him.

"Don." Leo replied. "Where are we?"

"From the noise, it sounds like we're in a moving truck." Don said.

"The last thing I remember is being beaten by the Foot ninjas." Leo said.

"Yeah, and they shot us with darts. If anything it must have been tranquilizers. They knocked us out so they could take us away easier." Don explained.

Leo's head hurt from the hit there a little bit ago. "My head hurts." He was now feeling the ropes on his wrists as well. "I think they got these ropes tight enough."

"I can't even feel mine. They are really tight. And I think I was kicked enough in my stomach during the battle. It hurts." Don said. He winced as a pain went through his belly. "But where do you think they're taking us?"

"I don't know Don. I know we will find out. They're probably just taking us to the Foot building." Leo said.

But how far away his guess was. It was going to be a long ride. They were going to Pennsylvania.

\---

At home, it had been a half hour now and nothing. "We'd better go looking them." Raph growled, hands clenching in frustration and worry as he resisted the urge to pace.

"We'll be back soon Master Splinter." Mikey informed, as he fidgeted nervously.

"Be careful, my sons." Splinter requested. "Call me when you find them."

"We will." They replied in unison, before bowing to Splinter. And Mike and Raph darted off to find their two missing brothers, hoping to start at the place where the patrol had split up.

-

They got there quickly, and noticed right away that there were signs of a struggle all around the area.

"What happened here?" Mikey asked, with fear in his voice.

There was no immediate response as Raphael took in the sight around him. He frowned as he carefully pieced the clues together. He noticed that his brother's gear and weapons lay abandoned not far away and moved forward to retrieve them, fumbling with the straps as he thought. Worry crept in as he spotted blood on Leo's sword sheath. His frown deepened for a second before flicking his shell cell out and dialing Splinter, nodding for Mikey to keep watch.

"Raphael, did you find them?" Splinter's voice inquired with worry.

"No Masta Splinta, but we did get to the area where we split up, there looks ta have been a struggle Masta'. All their gear is here. Including their shell cells."

"Where are you? I will be there quickly."

Raph told the location, waiting silently as Mikey fidgeted nervously.

Raph simply frowned before replying. "Thinkin' Foot. Looks like deir style," he growled out as he fumbled with his sais, "Splinta will know fa sure."

It wasn't long before Splinter showed up, dropping down from a roof opposite. When Splinter approached, he caught the distinct scent of the Foot's gear and his tail lashed.

"Bingo," Raph growled out.

"Sensei," Mikey asked softly, blue eyes wide with worry, "they were wounded, weren't they?"

Splinter nodded, frowning deeply as anger and worry waged war in the depths of his onyx gaze.

"The Foot will pay for this!" Raph let his temper get the better of him, snarling as he pulled out his sais and began twirling them around, ready to stab and kill. No one hurt his brothers and got away with it.

They gathered up their brothers' gear before scouring the area once more before sending Raph to get the Battle Shell to take up the search on the streets while Splinter and Mikey waited.

\---

Once their eyes had adjusted to the dark, both turtles looked at each other to make sure each was okay. "Leo, you're bleeding." Don said. "And you have a crack in your plastron."

"My head hurts, but my plastron feels okay. You look fine though aside from some bruises." Leo said. "And I'll be fine Don. It's just a little blood."

Leo always was one to deny a lot of pain unless it was so bad he couldn't take it. "Just remember Don, whenever they stop and get us out, don't let them see that you're afraid."

"I'll do my best Leo." Don said, "But I am afraid of what they might do."

"It is scary, but we can't give them that satisfaction that they think they can break us into submission." Leo said. "Give it everything you have."

Don smiled. He was glad that Leo was there with him to give him comfort. Leo was also the same about Don, but Don did have a bit more of a shier side to him about the Foot, though he too, would fight them at his best potential. He hated them too. At least the two of them had each other so they wouldn't feel so alone.

-

It had been a long time since they had woken up from their forced naps. Daylight was now beginning to show through the small cracks in the doors. From what little light was coming in, Don could tell it was a sunny day.

Both Leo and Don had tried to get their hands loose from the ropes that held them, but they were too tight. Having their hands tied behind them made feel very vulnerable. And what was worse, they could see that the gear from the middle of their bodies was gone. Of course, the boys could fight hand to hand combat, but they felt better with weapons.

"Usually when the Foot unarm us, they leave the gear on us alone. I wonder why they took our belts and other stuff away." Leo said.

"I don't know Leo, but I don't think it's good. They obviously have something planned for us. But the worse thing about it is, that Raph and Mikey won't be able to track us down so easily without our shell cells." Don said.

"We'll find a way out of this Don. We should at least try to sit up so they don't think we're so weak. And even with our hands tied up, they didn't tie our legs up. We can still run away and find some other way to cut the ropes off when we get there." Leo said.

"Sure, but of course, having them loose lets us keep our balance better."

"Yes, but that can't be helped right now. We'll just have to do the best we can."

Leo and Don had tried and tried again to loosen the ropes, but nothing would happen. Even to the point where Leo had tried to let Don use his teeth on his, but nothing either. The knots were tied good. It would take something sharp to cut them off and neither turtle had anything on them to cut the ropes.

Don swallowed, thinking about how dry his mouth and throat were now. "I know I'm thirsty." He said.

Leo licked his own mouth. "Me too, but just do what you can to keep your mouth wet. Don't let the Foot see any sign of pain or what they think is weakness."

The truck had been moving for over 4 hours now. Leo and Don could only stay awake for only so long. They had grown bored. Don took a turn sleeping while Leo kept watch. He was tired too, but he had to watch over his younger brother, who was all he had right now.

A couple of times the truck had stopped. The doors had never been opened. They could only assume the humans transporting them had to get gas or stop at a rest stop. But both of them each woke the other up when it was a stopping point so if the doors were opened, they would be ready.

Leo and Don had made it to sitting up against the wall of the truck. It had been a struggle, but they did. Don's head was resting on Leo's right shoulder right now. His little brother was so peaceful when he was sleeping. Too bad he didn't get more of it. Despite all the things he fixed and invented, he needed sleep just like the rest of them.

After moving for so long, Don and Leo both knew now that they were being taken far away from where they lived. Even a drive to the Foot building wouldn't have taken this long. The only thing was that they didn't know where they were being taken to.

Just then, Leo heard the brakes being put on and the truck was slowing down. If the truck went off, then he would wake Don, but if it stayed on, he wouldn't bother. Because there were lights and stop signs that every driver had to obey.

The truck came to a stop and it went off. Leo tried to wake his brother. "Donny, wake up! Wake up. The truck's off again." He even moved his shoulder to get Don's attention.

Don groaned. "Just two more minutes." Don said.

"No, wake up Donatello!" Leo shouted at him.

That got Don's attention. He was awake in a second. Now they both listened carefully. They could hear footsteps. Both were getting nervous, but they knew that they couldn't show it. Now they heard a different sound, one that sounded like the doors being unlocked. Don and Leo pulled their legs up close to their bodies so they could be ready to get up, get out, and try to escape. They would worry about where they were later after they had gotten away.

The unlocking finished and the doors were pulled open, letting light flood in. It blinded the turtles, their eyes had been so used to the dark. Now they closed their eyes.

"I see the turtles are awake." A man said.

"And they have moved to sitting up." Another said. They could hear him climbing up into the truck. And another with him.

"Get up Turtles."

They were both grabbed by one of their arms each and pulled to their feet. Their eyes had adjusted a little now and they walked to the edge of the back, saw they had to jump down and they did. Each was looking around real quick to calculate what they were going to do.

They saw that they were out in the middle of nowhere, in the country. There were woods all around, but too bad this wasn't night, then they could get away without being seen so much better. They knew how to blend with the shadows. But daylight could easily give them away. But they needed to try.

There were only 5 ninjas around them right now. They thought they could get away if they just took out these 5. They each looked at each other and nodded.

"Now Don!" Leo shouted and he and Don kicked each ninja before they knew what hit them with ninja speed. They each had their breath back, so they were able to fight again. They all were knocked down with grunts. Now Don and Leo took off for the trees to the left.

The lead ninja got up first. "Foot ninja needed outside immediately!" He shouted into his com link. "Get up you fools! Can't you see the turtles are getting away!"

The others got up and saw that the two turtles were trying to get away. More ninjas came outside and took off after them.

"Keep running Donny! Don't look back!" Leo shouted at Don. But Don had had a glance back already. They were some steps ahead, but the ninjas were gaining on them. The woods were still a few feet away. But then, some shots rang out.

A bullet narrowly missed Don's right leg. He cried out in surprise and dodged it. He was okay this time. More were fired at them. But then they were told to use laser guns that would temporarily stun them.

Don was struck the first time and he fell. "Don!" Leo cried. He had to stop. Don was on his stomach.

"Nice try, Turtles." The lead ninja came up to them. Then a big gang of them surrounded them. Guns were all aimed at them. Leo would have raised his hands in surrender if his hands were loose. He said nothing as he was grabbed by both his arms.

Don was now grabbed too. He groaned as he was moved. He was moved onto his side where he quickly received a hard kick to his stomach. "That's for kicking me." The leader said once he was on his feet. Don looked at him with a hard stare. Leo did the same, but was able to do nothing.

He nodded his head and said, "Get them inside." Leo and Don's arms were jerked on and now they were forced to move toward the dreaded Foot building. It was a facility that they had never seen before. It was huge.

Both of them tried to struggle in the ninja's arms, but their grips on their arms were strong and wouldn't let go. Eventually, they were inside and pushed into an elevator. The building had a huge lobby.

Leo watched as one ninja pushed in the 5th floor. Both turtles got a sinking feeling in their guts as the elevator moved. Leo knew that this was the 5th floor.

Once it stopped and the doors opened, they all got off the elevator and now were standing in a long hallway corridor. "We'll take this one this way. You take him the other way." The lead ninja said. He was referring to taking Donny left and wanted Leo to be taken right.

"Okay. Come on now." The men holding Leo said.

"No! Donny!" Leo began to struggle again.

"Leo!" Don cried back at him. His arms were pulled on and he tried to not let them separate him from his brother.

One of the men holding Leo's arms kicked him in the right leg shin. It made him cry out in pain and he held his leg up, but he couldn't hold it. He gave an angry glare at the one that did it. "Now let's go." Leo was pulled backward and he turned. He had no choice but to limp on the throbbing leg. He tried to look over his shoulder at Don, who was being pulled away from him down the other way.

They walked down the long hallway and it was 17 rooms down before they stopped outside one. The door was opened up and the light turned on. Leo was pulled inside the room where he saw nothing but shackles along the wall. He pulled back. He made it clear that he didn't want to go near that wall.

"Unless you want another hurt leg, get over there!" The man on his left said. "Or your brother could be harmed if you don't do as you are told."

That snapped in his mind and he was now led to the wall where he was now forced down onto his knees. He had been kicked in the back of his legs that had made him go down hard. Then his shoulders were pushed on to make him go down more. He was now in a sitting on his knees position and then he was pushed on from his left side and he was forced into lying on his right side.

His legs were pulled straight out and the shackles attached to the wall were picked up and bound to his ankles. Keys were used on them both and now they were locked in place. The men didn't bother untying his hands. They were going to leave him like this for awhile. They were going to leave for now, but the one who had kicked him in the leg a bit ago didn't leave without leaving Leo a good kick in the stomach.

Leo cried out and the man left him alone, leaving the turtle to catch his breath and feel the pain in his leg too. The door was closed and locked behind him.

-

It was the same case with Donatello. He didn't want to go into that room. He wanted his brother. Don was easier to deal with than Leo. But he too was gotten into the room and forced onto his side. His shackles were put on his ankles too, but unlike Leo, he was kicked again in the belly, but then his hands were cut loose.

Don instantly had his hands on his stomach. It was already big time bruised up. But he also rubbed his wrists too to get the circulation back into them. Then he was left alone too.


	4. Chapter 4

Splinter sighed in a side-streamed way of annoyance as he surveyed the area where Leonardo and Donatello had apparently struggled with the Foot.

"Can you track them, Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Their scent is minuscule, but it still remains," Splinter said with a sharp nod.

"Then let's get going. Mikey, go get the Battle Shell, we'll wait here," Raph said, falling into the leader position he often didn't recognize.

(Had meant Mikey, not Raph, from last chap to run home and get the truck.) Mikey nodded and rushed back to their home to get the Battle Shell, returning promptly three minutes later (Fast isn't he?). The orange clad turtle jumped out the driver's seat to see if his father or brother had discovered anything more, when he was pushed aside and his red masked brother climbed into the driver's seat and grabbed the steering wheel.

"What the shell are you standing around for, get in!"

"Fine!" Mikey said, rolling his eyes.

"Annoying big brothers," he thought as he and Splinter ducked into the armed vehicle.

Raph was a speedy driver and often didn't even notice potholes in the road either. Splinter had made no objectives about his driving as he himself was so worried. They were headed to the Foot building to get their brothers back. Shredder would pay for this!

\---

Leo could only lay on the floor. His hands were still tied behind him, and he couldn't feel them either. His belly slightly ached from the few blows to it, but he paid no attention to that right now. He was more concerned about Don and getting his hands loose.

He tried struggling some more. He looked around the room and there was nothing in there to use to untie his hands. He also looked down at his ankles. Leo tried his luck with his legs in trying to get his ankles loose.

Nothing. They were locked on pretty good. As much as Leo hated defeat, there wasn't much he could do right now to free himself or his brother. He just hoped that Donny was going to be okay without him close by.

Leo thought of Don as he tried to make his way to the wall so he could at least try to sit up as much as his plastron would allow him. He had to bring his legs up and then move his shoulder underneath him so he could move. His legs pushed him too.

Once at the wall, using his legs and trying to use his hands too, he managed to push himself into a sitting position. Also, now that he had some light to see better in, now that he was more upright, he had remembered Don saying in the truck that his plastron was cracked. He looked down at it.

There was a small crack on the left side of his plastron in his belly area. It had bled a little, but not much. As long as it wasn't made any bigger, he would be fine. He could only sit here for now, thinking about what would or could happen next.

-

Don had made it over to the corner of his room. His hands were loose and he was just sitting in the corner with his hands covering his stomach, as he had been kicked there one too many times already, and it still ached. Something was just way out of sorts with the Foot this time.

They would kick him in the stomach when they could, but this time around, it seemed like it was their real target spot on him. Don hoped Leo was okay and that the others were looking for them. He still remembered Leo's words about not showing weakness, but he didn't know how long it was going to be before he broke down.

The Foot was wanting to start their tests the very next morning. Leo and Don had arrived the day before at about 5 in the evening. They were wanting to do hunger tests first. They would place food in the cells with them, but far enough out of their reach so they couldn't get it, but did want to see how determined they could get when hungry enough to try to get at some food.

Leo's tests were going to be held off though until his hands were untied, but would remain tied for 2 more days. Shredder wanted Leonardo to not have the best use of his hands when he or the ninja carrying out the orders on him so he couldn't fight back. He wanted him more helpless.

As much as Leo and Don had been frightened by being in this place, being so bored during the night, they had eventually fallen asleep.

-

Don awoke to the sound of his room's door unlocking the next morning. He smelled something besides the musty smell in the room. He frowned when he saw a ninja bring in a plate. "Food, Turtle." He said and set it down. Then he turned to leave and locked the door again.

He was still sitting against the wall. Like he wanted any kind of food the Foot had to offer. They had probably drugged or poisoned it anyway. Don didn't dare try to get it. It did look to be out of his reach anyway.

What was on the plate was eggs, bacon, and sausage. The Foot was trying to get Donny enticed to try with some of the best smelling breakfast foods that were usually very hard to resist.

The ache in Don's stomach from the day before had ceased. Now it was just silent, but the smell of the food did start to bring in the growls for it. But Donny wasn't going to give in. He couldn't. He also noticed that there was nothing to drink either. If anything, he wanted some coffee instead. He was big time thirsty.

The food sat there for over 2 hours. It got nice and cold. Don was hungry, but wasn't risking anything. He was given a lecture when it was finally taken out.

-

Leo was still sitting against his wall too. He still couldn't feel his hands. He tried again anyway. The ropes were still too tight and wouldn't budge.

While he was trying to get loose, he smelled breakfast foods coming from outside his room. His belly gave off a soft growl, telling him that he did want it, but he knew better than to trust the Foot, least of all feed him. A drink of water or tea would have been nice to sooth his dry throat.

Though he smelled food, no one came into his room.

It wasn't till midday that a ninja came into each room, offering a glass of water for the turtles. "It's not drugged or poisoned." Each was told.

Both were too thirsty to refuse it. Don gladly snatched the glass out of the ninja's hand and drank it fast. The water felt good in his mouth, but he also noticed how freezing cold it was.

Leo didn't like the concept, but he had had to have his glass of water handheld by the ninja before he could drink it all down.

Don had not even tried to touch the food he was given that morning, but he had very much wanted the liquid. A dry mouth wasn't something he could put up with for long. He knew it wasn't poisoned when he didn't feel immediate nausea after swallowing the water all down. He had felt it hit his gut though. It was easy to be felt on an empty stomach or an all nighter without anything.

Same thing with Leo. He had felt the ice cold water go down and hit the spot. It had felt like a sharp kick in the guts as cold as it was. There was also the concept of 'brain-freeze.' Drink something too cold too fast, and it makes nerves in your head hurt too easily.

From having no breakfast and all, Don did get some hunger pangs that day that weren't easy to ignore. Nothing much else in the room to pay attention too. The water even kind of aided the pangs.

Leo was okay for now, but he did get hungrier as the day wore on. He kept on glancing down as it kept on growling until some slight pangs showed up in his gut as well.

"I hope Donnie's ok," He thought. He didn't care about himself; Leo just wanted to know how was his genius brother was doing.

-

Don, on the other hand...

"What is the Shredder up to this time? What does he want with us? And... why us?" Don tried to stay focused on his thoughts, ignoring the pain and fear that he felt in that moment.

"Remember what Leo told you, Donatello. Don't let them see you're afraid." Don soothed himself. But something inside his mind made him lose his concentration. He was scared, really scared. He needed Leo, he needed his big brother and he needed him... now!

"Leo… I hope you're ok. I need you bro." Don whispered, letting a little tear to roll down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the tests arrived. It had been the longest few days ever, for both turtles. A couple of ninjas arrived to Leo's room. It was nearing the midday hour, and Leo could only lay there as he watched them come over to him and unlock his ankles from the shackles. He was pulled to his feet.

"Turtle, time for your test."

Leo remained in silence as he was carried by the ninjas. He was a little weak to fight them, plus… they were fully armed and two more ninjas were escorting them. Leo really hated being defeated, but he had no option. He had to cooperate or The Shredder could harm his brother. The first test: The Fighting Test.

"Good to see you here, Leonardo. This test is simple: you must defeat five ninjas in 30 minutes, without weapons. If you win, I will let you see your brother for 1 minute. Fail, and I will let my ninjas have fun with him." Shredder said, the evil clearly marked in his voice.

Leo was locked into another room. Five ninjas were there in their battling positions with their katanas ready. His hands were finally set free of the ropes binding his wrists. He rubbed them to get circulation back into them. It would take awhile because now they were so numb.

"Aww Shell!" Leo thought. "Ok, Leo… you've done this before. It's just like… a normal training session! Well… after a normal breakfast, of course."

The ninjas charged into battle, Leo could only dodge the attacks; fighting against katanas with bare hands was really a stupid idea but he had no option, his brother was worthy of this. The blue masked ninja started to feel dizzy and tired as the battle continued… well… with no food in his stomach, it was normal.

The ninjas were very skilled and every move they made was perfectly performed.

"C'mon Leo! You can't let them win!" Leo said to himself as he dodged the incoming katana.

"Master, the other turtle is awake and ready for the next test." A ninja said.

"Excellent. Now, let me enjoy the function."

Leo kept dodging, the ninjas kept attacking. Suddenly, Leo felt a sharp pain in his arm. The blue masked ninja clutched his arm, feeling the blood from his wound.

"Enough!" Leo yelled, furiously grabbing the ninja's arm and using him as a human shield.

In a matter of minutes, three of the five ninjas were down, unconscious. Leo still used the fourth ninja as a shield while the remaining ninja kept attacking.

"Hmm… very impressive. Leonardo still has some energy. But that will not be for much longer," Shredder thought.

The ninja who was being used as a shield kicked Leo hard in the stomach, making him lose his balance. The pain was horrible, it was like never he had felt before. The crack on his plastron opened a little more because of the impact. Before he could react, the ninja charged into attack again. Leo jumped and sent a hard punch on the ninja's face.

"Four down… one remains." Leo thought. He looked at the clock in the wall: 1 minute! His body was tired; his moves were slower than before.

"I can't give up… not now!" Leo encouraged himself.

The last ninja attacked, Leo dodged. The ninja sent a kick; Leo caught it with his hands and sent the ninja to the ground. The ninja fell on another ninja in the floor who had his katana with the top upside. 

Leo could only hear the gasp of the ninja; the katana caught him full on his stomach. Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had killed someone! He started to feel sick as he saw the blood of the ninja pouring down the floor.

"Excellent Leonardo. Now, you will see your brother as I promised." Shredder said.

The door opened and two ninjas appeared, escorting Leo.

\- 

Don had already drunk his glass of water, but the pain in his stomach grew stronger by the minute. He jumped back when he heard the door opening.

"Turtle, you have a visitor." A ninja said. Leo appeared behind the ninjas and entered into the room.

"LEO!" Don yelled in happiness.

"Remember Turtle, 1 minute." The ninja said as he closed the door.

"Leo, are you ok? What happened to your arm? And the crack in your plastron!" Don asked nervously as he checked his brother, looking for more wounds.

"Donnie, Donnie! Easy! I'm ok! Are you ok?" Leo said, trying to calm his brother.

"How can you ask me that? I've been worried for 3 days and now you come here all wounded and bruised and you're asking me if I'm ok?!" Don yelled angrily, but with a slightly nervous tone.

"Don, please. Just calm down!" Leo said in a serious tone.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"DONATELLO!" Leo said, slapping his brother's face. "I'm sorry for that… but you left me no choice."

"I'm sorry Leo, but… it's just… I… I…" Don clutched his head trying to hold back the tears. This was too much pressure for the purple banded turtle.

"Donnie, please. I know you're scared, but we can't let them notice it. Look, I'm fine! This is just a scratch… I'm ok, Donnie."

"Leo… I… I can't stand this! W-What do they want with us?" Don asked, letting a few tears roll down his face.

"Sssh… easy, Donnie." Leo went into big brother's mode, pulling Don into a hug. "I don't know what the Shredder's up to, Donnie. But we must resist."

"Time's up, Turtle." A ninja said entering into the room.

"I'll be fine, Don." Leo said as he left the room.

"I know." Don said sadly as he saw the ninjas taking his brother away from him.

"Now, it's your time for your test." A ninja said, taking Don out of the room.

"Test? What kind of test?" Don asked in confusion.

"You'll see it, Turtle. You'll see it." The ninja answered. Don could feel the evil vibe of the situation as he mentally repeated his big brother's soothing words.

"He's ok, Don and you're gonna be ok too… I hope." Don thought as he walked through the dark corridor. He wondered if this was going to be the same test Leo had just taken or if his was going to be a different kind. Either way, he was sure it wasn't going to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

Raph, Mikey, and Splinter had combed through most of the city in the Battle Shell by now and there was no sign of Leo or Donny anywhere. Now they were back home and had called on April and Casey's help to try to locate them as well. Leatherhead was also called in because he and April, other than Donny, knew how to try to get into other place's security obstacles and search for what they needed.

April and Leatherhead did different searches individually. She searched through the Foot's index stuff, while Leatherhead tried looking on Bishop's stuff.

April didn't find anything in the Foot's tech about the two missing turtles. The Foot was wanting to keep their business with Leo and Don secret. The information was only on one computer, and it was on a disk. So no traces of information could be found if the disk was not inserted and being looked at.

-

Shredder was busy at the moment, watching tests performed by them. He was liking what he was seeing from Leonardo at this moment, but more tests were going to be done before the big operation that the ninja who wanted Don was going to do and soon.

-

"Where the shell are they?!" Raph yelled, then went on beating his punching bag. He did that when he was angry.

"Calm down Raphael. We will find them. I know this is hard, but we have to have patience, my son." Splinter said.

Mikey could only watch his brother sadly and said nothing. He knew this was no time to try to be silly. He was worried too. He did watch April on the computer though, to see if she was picking up any leads to where Leo and Don could be.

"Wherever the Foot has them, they sure don't want us or anyone else to know where their whereabouts are." LH said from his computer. The croc was trying just as hard as April to find them.

Casey was out on the streets right now looking. Raph was tempted to join him, but Splinter insisted he stay home and get some rest first. They had all been out for a long time searching. Though Raph didn't want to rest, he would do so shortly. He knew he couldn't do anything for much longer without some rest.

Casey came back a few minutes later. He had been running around for over 4 hours and nothing. He was exhausted. "Anything Mr. Jones?" Splinter asked.

"Nothin' Master Splinter. I know I'll keep tryin." Casey said.

They all had hopes that Casey would have found something. Not this time.

After they had found Don and Leo's gear on that rooftop, they had brought it home and Splinter had studied it. Blood had been found on Leo's sword strap that would have been over his right shoulder. Leo had been wounded no doubt. That was why they needed to find them and quick. No telling how much more Leo and Don were going to be okay the longer they remained with the Foot.


	7. Chapter 7

Don's fighting test was a real challenge; he wasn't as skilled as Leo was at dodging katanas and that made him earn more cuts than his blue masked brother. The ninja that wanted his revenge on the genius turtle was clearly enjoying the show, seeing how the ninjas punched him and cut him several times.

Fortunately, Don passed the test, but now he was too bruised and tired to even walk, so he was carried almost unconscious to his room by a couple of ninjas.

"It seems that Donatello is not as strong as Leonardo. Hmmm… I am going to enjoy the next test for sure." Shredder thought.

-

It was impossible to sleep for Leonardo; he didn't know how bad the test on Don was. He knew his pacifist brother hardly ever fought against swords in a real battle and he also knew how skilled those ninjas were. Plus, the image of the ninja he accidentally killed didn't go away from his mind, making it more impossible to even meditate. He had never killed someone; when they fought against their enemies, they always left them unconscious or wounded. The sensation of killing was something unbearable for the blue masked ninja. Their sensei trained them different, they weren't cold blooded assassins. Leo felt like he wanted to throw up, but he had nothing in his stomach but water. He tried to stay calm and meditate a little.

"Maybe I can make some kind of connection with Master Splinter, I hope this works." Leo said to himself.

-

In his room, Donatello slowly woke up, feeling sore; the cuts all over his body burned and he felt a little fever. He knew a wound which hadn't been treated immediately could get infected, so he tried to clean them as best he could with his bandana. He felt pathetic and helpless.

"Leo didn't have cuts, but the one on his arm… *sigh*… if Raph could see me, he surely would mock at me." Don sighed heavily.

"Speaking of them, where the shell are they?" Don thought.

He was sure his brothers weren't going to let them down, they would come anytime and make The Shredder and his ninjas pay for everything. But the question was: When? And how much would they have to suffer until their brothers rescued them?

He knew he would break down soon, he wasn't as strong as his brothers were; he wasn't as strong as Leo was and that would be his end. But he couldn't give up now, Leo was there with him, he counted on him, Don was Leo's strength.

The genius turtle knew Leo would resist everything, because he had something to fight for; Don just had to do the same, if he wasn't gonna fight for himself, he had to fight for his brother Leonardo: his strength.

He repeated his brother's words mentally: he had to be strong, he had to resist, he had to show them he wasn't scared, he had to show them he wasn't as weak as they thought he was. He had to fight, he had to survive.

-

Meanwhile, The Shredder prepared the following test: Resistance test; he wanted to know how many ways of torture they were able to resist until they start to beg for mercy. He sent some ninjas to get Leonardo first, but…

"Master Shredder, I suggest to get Donatello first if you don't mind?" The ninja who wanted Don said.

"Very well. Kojiro, Genmei; bring me the turtle named Donatello." The Shredder commanded.

Don was falling asleep when he felt the door opening and two ninjas made him stand up.

"Time for your second test, Turtle." Don remained in silence with a serious and emotionless face.

"Remember Don. Stay calm, it's just another test. Maybe it's not that much worse than the fighting test." Don thought. But he was wrong… very wrong; this would be a test he would never forget.

The ninjas locked him in a different room and tied him against the wall. Don let them do their job, he was too tired to fight back, but he started to feel afraid again. What kind of test was this?

"Hello Donatello. This test will be a little different. In your first test, you could fight against your rivals, but now it is payback time."

When the Shredder ended the phrase, the ninjas poured big buckets of ice water on him, making him shiver a little. It made him increase his breathing, and made his wounds burn a little more.

"What kind of test is this?" Don asked furiously.

"You will see." The Shredder hissed.

The ninjas started whipping full strength at the purple masked ninja. Don choked back a cry as he felt the following whiplash.

"They will not stop until you beg me to do it, Donatello. Or maybe until they get tired, which I seriously doubt." The Shredder said.

Don remembered he had read something about water tortures; in many cases people had very cold water poured over them, to make a whipping more painful. The water also made it easier to pierce the skin and it was true. He could see how his flesh was being opened slowly at each whiplash. He muffled his screams as much as he could, he would never beg to the Shredder; he'd rather die. But the pain increased more and more by the minutes. The following whiplash opened a wound on his leg, making him give a little cry.

"Getting tired, Donatello?" The Shredder asked mockingly.

"N-never." Don answered angrily.

"Keep whipping him, harder this time!"

Don did try to dodge the whips when he could as much as possible as the torture kept going for a half hour more; blood stained the ground and the whips. Don's breaths became forced and he started to feel dizzy; his body had several wounds and cuts. The ninjas poured another bucket of ice water on the genius turtle, making him hiss in pain; the blood on his body was being washed away because of the water, but it started to pour again slowly.

"How stubborn you are, Donatello? You could have begged me to leave you when you had the chance." The Shredder said. Don didn't say a word.

"Take him to his room and bring me Leonardo." The Shredder commanded.

-

Once in his room, Don broke down in tears and uncontrollable sobs. Leo was next; he had to suffer the same test and maybe worse. It hurt even to breathe; each wound, each part of his body screamed in pain. He hugged his arms around his legs, trying to get warm again, aside from trying to hide his crying.

"This is a nightmare, a horrible nightmare!" Don sobbed. But that wasn't right, this was worse than a nightmare: this was hell!


	8. Chapter 8

It was night again when the ninjas took Leo to his next test. He was locked in the same room where Don was first tied up in the same way. He could see the little blood spots on the ground and walls. Leo imagined the worst.

"SHREDDER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?! I DEMAND TO SEE HIM!" Leo yelled in anger.

"That is not the way to speak to me, Leonardo. And about your request… if you can survive this test, I'll let you see him." Shredder said as the ninjas poured on him big buckets of ice water and proceeded with the torture.

Every whiplash was painful, but Leo resisted each one of them without showing a bit of fear or pain. He held his cries as much as he could. The procedure kept going: bucket of water, whiplashes, buckets and whiplashes for about one hour. The Shredder was impressed to see the will power of Leo.

"Very well, Leonardo. You may see your brother." The ninjas escorted him to the room where Donatello was. The visit's time was the same: 1 minute.

"Donnie?" Leo kneeled beside his brother.

"Leo?" Don asked, but his eyes went wide when he saw the bloody marks on his brother.

"Leo, what have they done to you? Just… look at those… t-those…" Don tried to hold back his tears, but he ended up crying fiercely. He couldn't stand seeing his brother like that.

"Me? Look at you, Donnie!"

"B-but… y-your wounds a-are d-deeper than… m-mine!" Don sobbed. "Leo… I'm s-scared! I-I'm t-terrified! I n-need you here… with m-me!" Don sounded like a helpless child. Leo wanted to cry too. He was also scared, but he had to be strong.

"Ssh… Donnie, I'm here. I'll always be here with you." Leo soothed his brother and hugged him. The ninja named Kojiro entered to take Leo to his room, but somehow he felt sorry and touched by the scene.

"Turtle."

"I'll see you soon, Donnie. Be strong." Leo said as he stood up.

"You can stay here with your brother tonight, I will come for you at dawn." Kojiro said, avoiding Leo's gaze.

"But…"

"Do not try your luck, Turtle. Just do not make any noise or the others will discover you." Kojiro said as he left the room.

"Thank you." Leo said, but the ninja had already gone.

"Well, little brother, it seems like I'll stay here tonight." Leo said, smirking.

"Really?" Don asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he'll come for me at dawn." Leo said, sitting beside his brother again.

"Why do you think he didn't take you to your room?"

"I don't know, maybe he is a little different from the others. We need to rest now, Donnie. I'm sure tomorrow there will be another test."

"Leo, I can't take it anymore! I'm hungry and drinking all that cold water doesn't help!" Don said sadly. Leo pulled him into a comforting hug.

"I know, I know. But we can't surrender; the others are looking for us and they'll come soon." Leo said.

"You promise?" Don asked, sounding like a little child.

"I swear." Leo answered.

"I'm better now that you're here, you know?" Don sighed contently.

"Me too, Donnie." Leo said, tightening his hug.

-

The dawn came and as Kojiro said, he took Leo back to his room.

"I'd like to thank you for letting me to stay with my brother. By the way, I'm Leonardo." The ninja remained in silence.

"Mind if you tell me your name?" Leo asked again without success. After a few minutes, the ninja talked.

"Kojiro."

"Well, thanks again Kojiro. My brother really needed my presence last night."

"The next test will be as painful as the other one. You will not die, but your brother will not resist it." Kojiro said.

"Is there something I can do?" Leo asked.

"You can take his test instead. I can not tell you more, Leonardo." Kojiro said and left the room.

-

Later in the morning, two ninjas came for Leo. His wounds had healed, but he had scabs all over his body. He was tied down with metal shackles on his hands and feet to an iron table.

"Good morning, Leonardo. It looks like your wounds have healed, but that will be not for long." Shredder said.

"Your test today will 'blackout' your senses, literally." Leo wasn't sure about this test anymore. Kojiro said it would be painful and his brother wouldn't survive if he took it.

"Let the test… begin." Shredder said and pushed the remote's button.

Leo's world exploded in pain as he was electrocuted through his shackles. He tried to hold his screams in, clamping his mouth shut, his teeth tightly clenched together as waves of pain assaulted him. Shredder pounded on the button again and the scream tore from his throat, echoing horribly around the room.

"Have you had enough?" Leo didn't answer; the pain was unbearable, something he had never felt before.

Leo was breathing hard.

"Bring me the turtle named Donatello." Shredder ordered.

"W-WAIT!" Leo yelled.

"What did you say Leonardo?"

"I'll… t-take his… t-test." Leo stuttered in pain.

"Hmmm… what a noble sacrifice. You could die, you know that?" Shredder asked.

"D-don't… c-care."

"Admirable. I will enjoy this." Shredder said and pushed the button again.

-

In his room, Don had already taken his glass of water and felt a little better than yesterday. His brother's presence last night gave him more strength and courage and was ready for his test. But the hours passed by and nobody came for him that day.

"Well, at least a day for recovering. I hope Leo's ok." Don was so wrong. His brother was almost dying when Kojiro interfered.

-

"Master Shredder, I do not like to interfere, but we need the turtle alive for the next part of your plans."

"Alright. Besides I've already had my fun today. Take him to his room!" Shredder ordered. The ninjas removed the shackles and carried the unconscious turtle to his room.

\--

Raphael was 99% close to losing his mind over the loss of Leo and Donny. 'I cannot believe that I have failed. That I have not been able to find… track them down,' Raph told himself as he pounded on his punching bag. He had been doing that a lot lately since Donny and Leo had gone missing. It was the only thing he did when Master Splinter wasn't forcing him to rest or eat or just do something other than running himself down to the bone looking for his lost brothers.

Master Splinter had basically taken over the leader role again, since Leo wasn't here to do it and Raph's mind was so clouded. Raph hadn't been able to think about anything other than search… what can we do to expand our search… what are we missing? Master Splinter was in a way, disappointed that Raph was trying to drag blame onto himself for Donny and Leo going missing.

'He thinks that he should have known something was wrong… like Leonardo would have…' Master Splinter thought to himself as he tried to meditate, but the consistent sound of Raph's fists hitting leather, and the creaking of the chain kept him in the actual world.

But Master Splinter was also proud. Proud how deeply Raph cared for his brothers – even though he tried to take on the 'rough no emotion role,' that he was trying so hard to be the leader - though he was too lost in grief and anger to think straight, and most of all, because Master Splinter knew that Raph would not stop searching for his brothers until they were found; even if they never were.

Mikey and Raph were often splitting up to look for their brothers. Mikey had no interest being around Raph lately, because no matter what he did or said, his hotheaded brother exploded almost every time. Raph's attitude was taking a toll on Mikey. Mikey was worried about Donny and Leo more than anyone knew, he also tried to find his brothers every time he had a chance, he was pushing himself as hard as anyone else. Yet, he also had to deal with Raph.

'I know how worried Raph is… I know the sick feeling that has formed in his stomach ever since our brothers have disappeared… I… I can't wait until we find them,' Mikey thought positively. 'It will fix everything…'

If pairs went out to search, Master Splinter would go with Mikey while Casey went with Raph. Casey seemed to be the best at handling anything Raph could dish out. Perhaps it was because their personalities were so similar.

Leatherhead and April stayed at the lair most of time and continued looking over the computer sources. Donny had the most advanced computers either of them could get their hands on in his lab. They both wished that Donny was there; he knew more hacking tricks, the hidden keys to look for, and to most effectively, do all of the delicate computer research.

As a whole, they all consistently wondered how Leo and Donny were doing. 'What was the Foot doing to them?' was a question none of them could wipe from their minds. They all just hoped Donny and Leo could hold themselves together long enough for them to be rescued. But thinking positively wasn't easy when they couldn't find any information to go on. 

Usually it was always the opposite when someone was in trouble; Donny would find everything that they needed to locate them, plan a rescue mission, and provide everything that could possibly be needed. Even though Leatherhead was a considerably 'smart croc,' Donny thought at a level above him; like back when Don had been mistakenly mutated by Bishop. Leatherhead didn't do the hardest of the work; he had said that Donatello had be the one to do the majority of the work on the virus that had been curing the mutated animals and occasionally humans, of New York.

Mikey couldn't help but wonder if Donny and Leo were working together on how they were going to get out of the mess they were in? Did they even know where each was? Did they see each other or were they completely separated and being kept in confinement?


	9. Chapter 9

Hours passed, and nobody came for the purple banded turtle. Don was relieved for that, but he was also worried for Leo. The night came and the door of Don's room opened.

"Tch… about time, huh? It was so good to be real." Don thought as he weakly stood up. He had just awoken from a dream.

"Follow me, Turtle. And do not make any noise." It was Kojiro this time. He took Donatello through a dark passage, free of guards.

"Where are we going?" Don asked hesitantly. Kojiro remained in silence as he opened the door that contained Leonardo. Don was horrified at the scene.

His brother was still unconscious, lying on the ground with several burns all over his body, his breathing was labored and his wrists and ankles had suffered the most. Don collapsed on his knees, crying quietly.

"He is not dead, just weak." Kojiro said.

"How did this happen? What kind of sick test was that?!" Don asked angrily.

"I can not tell you."

"I NEED TO KNOW!" Don insisted.

"D-Don?" A new voice appeared into the scene.

"Leo!" Don rushed beside his brother and took his hand.

"Y-you ok?" Leo asked weakly. Don nodded.

"What have they done to you?" Don asked, placing his brother's hand on his wet cheek.

"D-don't worry about m-me, Donnie."

"WHAT! Are you crazy? Look what they've done to you! What was it this time, Leo? Tell me!"

"D-don't worry… you gotta pass for t-this suffering, Donnie. I made m-myself sure of that." Leo said, wiping a few tears off Don's face.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked, a little confused. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps made everyone panic.

"We must go." Kojiro said, helping Don to get up.

"But… what about Leo?"

"I'll be ok, Don. Just go!" Leo said, using his leader voice.

"Hurry! They are getting close!" Kojiro said and closed the door.

-

Once Don was in his room again, he slumped to the floor, clutching his head and sobbing softly.

"Leonardo's test could have killed you, Donatello. That is why he took it instead." Kojiro explained. Don looked at him with a puzzled face.

"They tied him to a table and electrocuted him for about two hours. One hour was for him and the other one for you." Kojiro continued.

"Monsters! You are the real monsters here, not us!" Don said angrily, still sobbing.

"I never asked for this, Donatello. If it was in my hands, I would prefer killing you in an honorable way… in a fight perhaps. But not like this."

"Why did you let me see him?" Don asked.

"He demanded to see you before his test, but he was too injured when 'yours' finished." Don covered his face again, still sobbing.

"I understand your fear, Donatello. I used to feel the same fear years ago, but there was someone who helped me with that." Kojiro said kneeling beside Don.

"Who?" Don asked without looking at him.

"My brother." Don stopped his sobs and looked at Kojiro in confusion.

"Hiroshi and I lost our parents when we were kids. We grew up together in an orphanage and sold to a farmer who needed workers for his rice fields. Times were different back then. The man was a tyrant and treated his workers as slaves. He tortured us the same way as you and your brother and maybe worse. I was terrified every time I did something wrong, but Hiroshi was always there to support me and give me the strength I needed to keep going." Kojiro said.

"That's why you let Leo and me to see each other? You know we are each other's strength." Don said.

"Exactly."

"I don't understand how you got into The Foot." Don said with a puzzled face.

"One day, Hiroshi told me he knew a way to escape from that place. It was in that moment that I heard about The Foot Clan. He told me they needed recruits; I told him it was a crazy idea because we did not have any idea of martial arts or fighting styles. He told me there was a man who trained the new recruits and he was willing to teach us and provide us with shelter, food and a job. We escaped with the help of that man one dark night. As Hiroshi told me, the man trained us, gave us shelter and food, but we hadn't got a job yet. The man said we were still teenagers and we weren't ready for the job he had for us. One night Hiroshi died; the internal wounds he had for the hits from the tortures in the farm were the cause of his death. He had remained in silence for all those years because he didn't want me to worry for him. He told me I had to be strong and he was always going to be there for me. When I became a man, I went with The Foot on my first mission. I had never been informed of what kind of job it was until I saw how the Shredder killed a man. The man who used to be my boss when I was a kid." Kojiro said, avoiding Don's gaze.

"The farmer?" Don asked in surprise.

"Yes, I think Hiroshi was not informed either. We were kids who wanted freedom, but now… I guess Hiroshi is the only one who is really free. Maybe the Shredder does not torture us, but I feel like a slave again, having to kill people to live… what kind of job is that?" Kojiro sighed heavily.

"Why don't you leave it?"

"This is like a mafia. Once you are in, you can not get out unless you are dead. Those are the rules."

"Leo told me your name is Kojiro, right? So, Kojiro… do you have any idea why the Shredder is doing this to us?"

"He wants revenge on your brother, but he wants nothing to do with you. There is another ninja that wants you, but I do not know the reasons."

"How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"I have no idea, Donatello." Don sighed heavily.

"I have to go now, the guards will come early tomorrow morning for you. It is better if you sleep now." Kojiro said as he got up and made his way to the door.

"Kojiro…" Don said.

"Yes?" Kojiro asked without turning back.

"Thanks and… sorry for your loss."

"You're welcome and thanks." With this, Kojiro locked the door and left Don alone.

Don sat there contemplating on what the next test could be. He felt so bad for Leo that he had had to endure the electricity. His brother was close to dying and he wanted to be back in his room, taking care of him instead of here, in his own lonely room. He knew he and his brother needed to get out of here before the Shredder and this other ninja decided to kill them. He hoped his family had figured out where they were and were coming to save them. "Please hurry guys." Don said in a low voice.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning came and with it, the next test. The ninjas took Don first, since Leo had taken two tests yesterday.

-

"Today, you will have your fun with Donatello." Shredder said to the ninja who wanted Don.

"I'm sure I will, Master." The ninja said, cracking his knuckles. Kojiro was there too. He knew how much that ninja hated Don and he didn't want to imagine what that ninja was gonna do with the purple masked turtle.

"You shall go too, Kojiro." Shredder commanded.

"Yes, Master." Kojiro said, bowing. Now he had to think how he could help Don to make his test less painful.

-

Don entered into the room and the ninjas made him sit on a chair. They chained his arms behind his back, and his feet to make it impossible for him to move. He didn't want to think about it, but couldn't help wonder what he was tied up like this for.

"Hello Donatello. You may have been wondering why you were not called yesterday; well, your brother Leonardo, made a little sacrifice for you. He took your test; you can not even imagine how pleased I was hearing him scream in such horrible pain." Each word was like a stab to Don's heart. This was the last thing he needed… feeling responsible for his brother's suffering. "Today, you will meet a special friend of yours. One that has been dying to meet you after a long, long waiting." Shredder said and the door opened. Two ninjas appeared: the ninja who wanted Don and Kojiro.

"So, we finally meet… Donatello." The ninja hissed. "I will have so much fun with you today; you will pay for all the times you used your stupid weapon against me! Kojiro, gag him!"

Kojiro prepared to gag Don, but in a second of distraction of the other ninja, he placed a pill into Don's mouth. Don managed to swallow it without water to help with it and wondered why this ninja was giving him a pill. He looked at him questionably.

"This may dull the pain a little, but you will have to pretend he is hurting you." Kojiro whispered as he gagged Don. In that moment, Don realized it was Kojiro who was talking to him.

"Alright, let the test… begin!"

With this, the ninja sent a hard kick to Don's stomach. It hurt… a little. Kojiro was right when he said the pill would dull the pain to a manageable level. The ninja sent another kick, Don moaned a little. The ninja attacked again and again and again.

"How does it feel, Donatello? Does it feel good, huh?" The ninja yelled in anger.

With nothing more than cold water in his stomach, every kick made the pain increase, but the pill was doing its function luckily. The ninja sent a hard punch, so hard that made Don lose his breath for a second. Don coughed dryly and tried to recover his breath, but the ninja sent another kick almost immediately. Don moaned in pain again; Kojiro could just see and wait how much Don could resist.

"Kojiro, go for Leonardo." Shredder commanded.

Kojiro didn't want to leave Don with that ninja, but he had no option, he hoped the pill would be enough until Leonardo arrived for his test.

-

In his room, Leo had woken up; his whole body screamed in pain, but his wounds had healed already.

"Leonardo, it is time for your test." Kojiro said as opened the door.

"How is Don?" Leo asked in concern.

"His test is in progress."

"What is it this time?"

"The ninja who wants revenge on him is kicking and hitting his stomach." Kojiro answered.

"What?! But our stomachs are much weaker now!" Leo replied.

"I know; that is why I gave him something to dull the pain, but it will not last for much longer. I have to take you to your test before that ninja really hurts your brother." Kojiro added and took Leo to his test. It had been harder to get Leo to his feet after the torture from yesterday. Leo's steps were only staggers, but Kojiro helped him.

-

Meanwhile, the ninja was too tired for all the kicks and hits; he felt pleased for causing him pain, but somehow he wasn't satisfied. Don should have suffered more with the torture, but it seemed that he hadn't felt so much pain.

"Very well, Donatello. Your test is over." Shredder said and two ninjas unchained him. The ninja was really disappointed that Don hadn't suffered so much but he had an idea. They also took the gag off.

"Master Shredder, it seems like Donatello hasn't had enough yet. I know another way to break him." And he began whispering in the Shredder's ear.

"Hmmm… interesting. Tell me more." The ninja whispered something and Shredder looked pleased with this idea, he knew Donatello wouldn't resist this kind of torture.

"Excellent, now you will really see him suffering. Ninjas, do not take Donatello to his room yet. There has been a change of plans." Shredder hissed.

Leo arrived and was chained the same way like Don.

"Leo?"

"Don?" Leo was shocked to see his brother in the same testing room for the first time. Don's hands were still tied behind his back, and he was being escorted by two ninjas, who grabbed each of his arms.

"It seems like my ninja's torture hadn't broken you, Donatello. However, there are other ways to make you suffer." Shredder said. "Kojiro, you will use this to perform the test on Leonardo."

When Shredder stopped talking, another ninja came into the room carrying a bo staff. Leo and Don's eyes opened wide; they were planning to torture Leo with the weapon that would be Don's closest possession. Leo knew his brother wouldn't resist seeing how they used his own kind of weapon to hurt him, plus… he was going to watch them and he could do nothing.

"Kojiro… proceed." Shredder commanded.

"I am really sorry, Leonardo." Kojiro whispered and hit Leo's stomach with the bo staff.

Leo gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Don tried to escape from his captors, but it was useless. Kojiro hit him again. Leo moaned a little.

"Shredder, my brother doesn't have to see this!" Leo yelled.

"SILENCE! It is not your time to speak!" And with this, Kojiro hit him again. The crack on Leo's plastron started to bleed again, staining the bo staff.

This was too much for the purple masked ninja, small tears rolled down his face. He was too tired to talk, so he couldn't encourage his brother, telling him how much he admired him, trying to give him strength with his words. But his stomach hurt so much and he was still recovering his breath.

When the test ended, Leo was almost breathless, and the bo staff had much blood on it. The ninja who wanted Don took the bo staff and threw it in front of Don.

"How does it feel, Donatello? Your weapon used to hit your brother?" Don could only sob softly and avoid the ninja's gaze.

"Take them to their rooms." Shredder commanded. The ninjas took both turtles to their respective rooms. 

Kojiro felt sick at the scene, he hated this and he hated to see Don suffering like that. Donatello reminded him of himself when he was a child and Leonardo reminded him of his brother; he knew Don would need Leo's company now. 

Once Don was locked in his room, Kojiro waited until Don's guardian got distracted and punched him, leaving him unconscious. Kojiro opened Don's room door and threw the ninja inside.

"Kojiro! What have you…" Don said, surprised.

"No time to explain, this ninja will replace you." Kojiro said and opened a secret passage. "Go, you know the way, but come back in 10 minutes and do not make any noise."

Don looked at him, a little surprised at him after what he had seen him do to Leo, but he knew what he meant. Don still had some pain in his stomach, but had regained some of his breath. He hurried to Leo's room silently. Kojiro had also given him the keys.

Leo was leaning against the wall, his stomach hurting quite a bit. Unlike Don, Leo hadn't gotten the relief pill. There was a bit of a blood trail coming from the small crack on his plastron, but it had stopped bleeding now. He didn't know how much more he could take. Then he heard his door unlocking. What could those ninjas want now? He had just been returned to his room.

To his relief, it wasn't any ninjas, but his brother Donatello. "Donny!" He said in a weak voice.

"Shh! We have to be quiet Leo." Don said as he came over to his weakened brother. He sat down next to him and looked to examine him. He took hands with Leo too.

"Are you alright?" Don asked. He looked at the dried blood on Leo's plastron.

"My stomach hurts from the beating. How's yours?" Leo asked.

"Mine still hurts a little bit, but I've got my breath back." Don said. "They were making me watch you being beaten because they wanted to break me more into submission."

"I wonder what that had to do with anything?" Leo said.

"To hurt us. They'll do anything to break our spirits." Don said.

"I know, but then you have to wonder what they are going to do next? We have been here for a week tomorrow and still we haven't had a good meal in all that time either." Leo said. "Surely, they knew how weak our stomachs have gotten without food."

"I know. All the cold, freezing water isn't helping mine every day. It just hurts it." Don said. "I wish I knew that the others were on the way here."

"Stay strong Don. They'll come."

"It's so hard for me Leo, without you there to keep on comforting me." Don began to cry again.

"We're going to be okay, Bro. Hang in there." Leo said. Don hugged him. He just wanted to hold his brother all night, but he couldn't.

"I don't want to go Leo, but Kojiro said to be back to my room in 10 minutes. The time's almost up. I hope to see you tomorrow when he helps me out or you coming to me." Don said with a small smile at that. Leo gave a smile in reply. A small funny had been said by Don.

Don now let go of Leo. "I'll see you later, Leo."

"Later Bro. Stay strong."

"I'll try my best, but you make me feel stronger when you are there with me." Don said.

"I know, now go before you get caught." Leo said.

Tears were coming down Don's face as he was leaving, but he left with things looking as they did before, and went back to his room. Kojiro was waiting.

Leo began to cry when his brother had left too. He needed Don's company for comfort as well, but he had to be the big brother here and look after Don.

"What are they going to do next, Kojiro?" Don asked when he was back in his room.

"I don't know Donatello. That I have to find out. But you should rest now. You made the good timing. Good night." Kojiro said and left Don in his room to recuperate for the night. But the next thing would not be so pleasant.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo woke up slowly at 6:30, when he heard his room's door opening, and revealed Kojiro with a tray of food.

"Good morning Leonardo. How are you feeling today?" Kojiro greeted him kneeling, and placing the food near Leo.

"Sore, but good." Leo said weakly.

"Seems like the Shredder has finally decided to feed you."

"Isn't it… you know…?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"No, it is not poisoned. I also brought you some pain killers, just in case." Kojiro said.

"Thanks Kojiro; how's Donnie?"

"I have not checked his room yet, but do not worry; I also have some pain killers for him. I will leave you now, try not to eat so fast." Kojiro said, leaving the room.

"Thanks again," Leo said.

-

Kojiro made his way to Don's room, the latter was already awake. "Good morning, Donatello."

"Hi Kojiro." Don said, smirking a little.

"I brought you some food and pain killers." Kojiro said, placing the tray of food near Don and helping him to sit up.

"Great! I was starving! How's Leo?" Don asked.

"I had given him his breakfast already and the same medicine to numb his pain."

"Thanks Kojiro, we really appreciate this."

"Just a piece of advice, eat slowly." Kojiro said and got up to leave the room.

"Ok, thanks again."

"You are welcome."

"Eh… Kojiro?" Don asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about a new test?"

"I fear not, Donatello. The ninja who wants you and the Shredder have been very secretive about the following test." Kojiro answered sadly.

"Hmm… I hope it's not more kicking. I don't think my stomach can stand one hit more." Don said, rubbing his stomach.

"I will try to get some information as soon as I can, Donatello. Now you must rest." Kojiro said and left Don alone.

Both Leo and Don were starving, but they needed to be careful while they were eating; a week without food could make the stomach sensible and weak, plus all the torture and kicks they had passed through. 

Every single bite of their food tasted like glory, but when the food arrived in their stomachs, the feeling was not the same; it felt like sharp pain, but both turtles were glad they were finally eating. 

Once they finished their meals, Leo and Don took their pain killers with the well known glass of cold water. The water didn't feel so cold when it touched their stomachs now. They both felt relieved and almost recovered as they felt the pills doing its magic on their bodies.

\--

Meanwhile, the Shredder prepared the next test: Leonardo would go first, and now he was really going to suffer, just like The Shredder wanted since the beginning. He wanted him to beg and plead for mercy, he wanted him to feel miserable, helpless and broken; things that the Shredder couldn't have done until now. 

Around 11 o' clock, Shredder sent ninjas to escort Leonardo to his next and maybe, final test.

"Are all the instruments ready?" Shredder asked.

"Yes Master," a ninja answered.

"Excellent, now… we shall see how long Leonardo can stand this test." Shredder hissed malevolently.

-

The ninjas took Leo to a dark room and made him lay down on a metal table. Leo's first thought flew to the electric torture he had suffered days ago, but now he could be able to resist a little longer. 

He was wrong, way wrong. This wasn't the electric test, this test was worse than the other ones.

Both arms were locked at his sides with shackles on his wrists and a big shackle pressuring his chest, and his feet both had strong shackles on too. Leo couldn't see a thing, but this room was quiet, maybe too quiet.

When the lights turned on, he blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light. Once he could see clearly, the first thing he saw was the big buzz saw right over him. He remembered having seen this before when Bishop tried to dissect Mikey; his mind snapped at the memory: Dissection? Dissection! They wanted to dissect him!

"Good morning, Leonardo. I hope you have enjoyed your breakfast. Now, back to our business: this will be the big test of all the tests. If you survive, you will see your brother for a whole day." Shredder said. 

Leo was emotionless, trying to hide his fear as much as he could. But the joy of being allowed to see his brother for a whole day was greatly appreciated. But he was afraid of how his brother was going to be seeing him.

"I have bad news, though. We've ran out of anesthesia, I hope you don't mind." Shredder hissed and with a move of his hand, he authorized the ninjas to begin with the procedure.

The buzz saw went down slowly and Leo could see it approaching more and more closer to his body. He saw it approaching his stomach. A panicked feeling filled his stomach as he saw it get closer to him.

The buzz saw started to open his plastron through the line that divided it in two, a straight and long line.

At the beginning, Leo clenched his teeth, trying to numb the pain. Blood had started to pour a lot down his sides. The buzz saw was pressed roughly against the plastron's line and Leo couldn't stand it anymore; he let out a sharp and long cry. 

He struggled and moved, trying to free himself; this was too much for the blue masked ninja. He had never felt pain like this in his life, and now he understood the pain that Leatherhead had suffered in Bishop's lab.

The buzz saw opened more and more of the turtle's plastron, and more blood poured down to Leo's sides, arms and hands. 

The only thing that could be heard in that room was the sound of the buzz saw, the sharp cries of Leonardo and the laughter of the Shredder. Kojiro wasn't there at the moment, but when he heard the familiar screams, he imagined the worst.

Leo started to feel dizzy and his throat was becoming drier and drier; his cries were lower, and a few tears were rolling down his cheeks. Then, after a couple of minutes, Leo's world went black.

"He's unconscious already, Master," the ninja announced.

"Proceed with the second part of the test," Shredder commanded.

The ninjas completely opened Leo's plastron, leaving his organs totally exposed. One of the ninjas started to open Leo's stomach with extreme caution; once it was opened, one ninja took out all the food Leo had eaten in the morning, while the other checked the list of the things he had eaten.

"Hey, what is this?" One of the ninjas asked. The ninja saw very tiny white fragments of an unknown substance mixed with the food.

"Take a sample and analyze it." Shredder commanded. The ninja took a little sample and put it on a test tube. After that interruption, all the food was removed from Leo's organs, not just his stomach.

"Now, the final part of the test." Shredder said.

One of the ninjas put a little quantity of arsenic inside Leo's stomach; they didn't want to kill him, but torture him with a terrible pain in that area, which soon would be followed by other terrible symptoms. 

Once the work was done, they sewed up the organs again and closed the plastron only with bandages so the plastron would still be opened and bleeding a little. The test ended, but Leo never did wake up. The ninjas checked to see that he was still breathing. He was, though it was kind of labored now, but Shredder ordered him taken to Don's room.

"Take him to Donatello's room. He has won his right to see his brother." Shredder said, and the ninjas carried the unconscious Leo to his purple masked brother's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Leo was still unconscious when the Shredder called his ninjas to take him to Don's room; Kojiro was with them. He was horrified when he when entered and saw Leo's body covered in blood, and the middle of his body covered in bandages!

"Take him to Donatello's room for the whole day. You will take him back to his room tomorrow morning." Shredder commanded.

The ninjas carried the motionless body of the blue masked ninja to Don's room.

-

In his room, Don was taking a little nap. He felt more relaxed now that his stomach had some food in it after a week of hunger. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening made him wake up from his slumber.

"Turtle, here is a little surprise from Master Shredder," one of the ninjas said mockingly as the others placed Leo's body on the ground. Don let out a shocked gasp as he saw what they had done with his brother this time. The other ninjas went away, all but one.

"I am really sorry, Donatello. I did not know about this, I swear!" Kojiro said. Don tried to recover from the impact of seeing his brother like that and started to check his vital signs.

"Is he… alright?" Kojiro asked.

"Yeah, he still has a pulse, but his breaths are slow and labored." Don sighed.

"Donatello, I… I do not know what to say. I am sorry." Kojiro said sadly.

"It's ok. He'll be ok, I know he will. Leo is a fighter." Don said in a low voice.

"And what about you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He lied. Don was definitely not ok.

"Well, I will come back tonight." Kojiro said and left Don and Leo alone. Once Kojiro was gone, Don burst into tears beside his brother's body.

All the bloody bandages covering his still opened plastron, the blood on his hands and sides, and the little sweat and tear drops on his face, this was too much for Don. His big brother, his protector, his shield and hero now looked so weak, fragile, broken, and in so much pain.

-

Leo tried to open his eyes, and with big effort, he did it after a few minutes. He felt cold and sore. The first thing he could hear were the sobs of his genius brother beside him. He remembered the last thing Shredder said to him before the dissection; Shredder hadn't broken his promise, and now Leo could spend the whole day with Don, but not in the way he would like to. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. When his sight was almost clear, he turned his face to his brother who was crying desperately.

"Donny?" Leo said weakly.

"Leo! Thank heavens, you're finally awake!" Don said half happily, and hugged his brother. But Leo could still feel some pain in that area.

"Ouch! Easy Don!"

"I'm sorry. Oh my…! Just look what they've done to you!" Don said, touching the bandages and sobbing a little.

"It was… worthy, though… N-now I… can stay… the w-whole day… with y-you." Leo said, smiling weakly, trying to encourage him.

"Don't tell me you took the test for me again!"

"Hehe… it felt l-like that… but n-no." Leo chuckled a little. Even to laugh was painful now.

"How much does it hurt?" Don asked hesitantly.

"Like… shell… m-maybe worse." Leo said. Don started to cry again, and Leo pulled him into a one arm hug.

"Hey… ssh… I'm…" Leo tried to soothe his brother, but was cut off by an angry Donatello.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TELL ME YOU'RE OK, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT!" Don yelled in anger.

"D-Donnie… please… c-calm… d-down. I'm here… with y-you."

"I swear when we're out of here, I'll make the Shredder pay for what he did to you, Leo!" Don said, feeling the anger and rage blinding him. "You have suffered more than me. Leo… I can't stand seeing you like this. It hurts seeing my best brother all wounded and bleeding, and I can't do a thing to help you!" Don said, sniffing loudly.

"Y-your company is the only… thing I need, Donnie." Leo said in his brotherly voice, which made Don cry again.

"Come closer." Don got closer to Leo, so he could hug him better now.

"Ssh… it's ok, little brother. I'm here… all day, remember?" Leo soothed Don.

"Y-yeah… all day." Don answered, still sobbing. They hugged until Leo felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The arsenic was doing its job. Leo winced and held his stomach.

"What is it?" Don asked in concern.

"My… stomach… hurts again, but I guess… I'll be… f-fine."

"I'm sorry Leo, I'm sorry I can't help you. I'm so sorry." Don sobbed.

"Ssh… d-don't cry, please. It h-hurts seeing you… like that." Leo said.

"Did they drug you before the… you know…?" Leo wasn't sure: Does his brother have to know about his suffering? Does he have to tell him the truth?

"Leo… tell me the truth… were you asleep when they opened your plastron?" Don insisted, staring into Leo's eyes.

"Donnie, I…" Leo didn't want to talk about that now, but Don was too stubborn.

"Answer me! Please, please I need to know… please!" Don begged.

Finally, Leo talked. "N… n-no."

"WHAT!" Don almost fainted when he heard his brother wasn't asleep during the dissection.

"I was… a-awake… t-the pain… made m-me… faint." Leo continued.

"Monsters! Monsters! Monsters! They're all heartless monsters!" Don covered his face with his hands, crying fiercely.

"Donnie, please!"

"I'm gonna kill them, I'm gonna kill them for doing this to you, Leo!" Don said angrily, but still crying.

"Donatello!" Leo yelled at his purple masked brother. Don was kinda scared to see Leo angry, but he calmed down a little. "Don, p-please don't talk l-like that. That's not the… D-Donnie I know… and… l-love. W-when the others… f-find us… we will… show them… what we're made of and… they will p-pay, ok?" Leo said.

"Ok, but Leo… when are the others gonna look for us?" Don asked.

"I think… they're on… their w-way n-now." Leo wasn't so sure of that, but he had to calm Don.

"It's been a week, Leo. I'm starting to think they're just not coming." Don sighed sadly.

"Donnie, how can y-you say that! They're our bros!"

"I know, I know. I'm just… feeling hopeless." Don said, lowering his head.

"Yeah… sometimes I feel like that too." Leo said, and it was the truth; he was feeling hopeless.

"Leo… did it… hurt when… they opened your plastron?"

"Yeah, it hurt a lot."

"Do you think they're gonna do the same to me?" Don asked nervously.

"Perhaps. But don't think about that now."

"I'm scared… more than ever!" Don curled up against his brother's body. He was starting to fear for his own stomach.

"I wonder if Leatherhead was scared when Bishop dissected him?" Leo said, remembering the time when they rescued their croc friend from Bishop's lab.

"He was scared! Terrified! And all covered in…" Don stopped as he saw and touched the bandages on Leo's plastron. He started to cry again.

"It's ok, Donnie. Ssh… Ssh… no matter what… I'll protect you." Leo soothed his brother.

"Thanks Leo. You're the best brother and leader ever." Don said, trying to smile a little.

"You're welcome, Genius." Leo smiled back. Both turtles fell asleep immediately. Don was lying beside Leo with his left arm draped over his chest. And Leo's right arm was covering Don's left. Just a way of holding on to each other to offer each other comfort, while they were able to.


	13. Chapter 13

The day passed very slowly for the purple banded turtle. He was still lying beside Leo, who was in a deep sleep. Don felt the anger consuming him; he wanted revenge, his brother needed to be avenged. But then, he remembered Leo's words and repeated them mentally. 

Don was not a vengeful ninja, he was a pacifist. He needed to stay calm for Leo and himself. He was also feeling scared. Though Leo hadn't told him, Don already knew he was next. He had to pass the same test that Leo did: a dissection without anesthesia. This was gonna be tough, really tough. A soft moan made Don come back to reality, Leo was waking up.

"Leo?"

"Nn… hn… Donnie?" Leo said groggily.

"Hey bro, feeling any better?" Don asked softly, and smiling a little.

"Kinda, thanks for asking. Is it night already?" Leo asked, trying to sit up with Don's help.

"No, you just slept a few hours. I think it's afternoon."

"Hmm… I wish this day would never end. It's nice having you here." Leo sighed.

"I guess it's me who has be the one to say that, bro." Don said smirking. Suddenly, Leo felt another sharp pain in his stomach and clutched it tightly.

"Leo, what is it? Your stomach again?"

"Y-yeah… but… it's nothing too serious, just the same pains I had when I didn't eat a week ago."

"Hmm… maybe if I talk with Kojiro, he could get you some pain killers or something. He's coming tonight."

"Ok. Donnie. Do you think about the others when you're alone?"

"Yeah, I always think about them."

"I've tried to make a connection with Sensei, but… I'm so weak."

"You know, I made a connection with Master Splinter once. Remember when those Triceratons kidnapped me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they put a memory scanner on my head and started to pressure me to reveal the Fugitoid's location. I refused it and they started to increase the power; I could feel my brain frying and then I… I actually cried out to Master Splinter for help, and just for a moment… I could feel him helping me to block the pain and my memories. Their machine broke, and they couldn't find the Fugitoid." Don explained.

"Interesting, maybe you can do that again." Leo said.

"Now?"

"Not now, but on your test day… so you can numb the pain a little more."

"And you think that would work?" Don asked hesitantly.

"It has to work Donnie. And it will work; you just need to keep your faith." Leo said, rubbing his brother's shell.

"Why didn't you do the same?" Don asked again.

"Master Splinter has enough energy for one connection, I saved it for you."

"You're always sacrificing yourself, Leo." Don said half guilty, half proud and half happy.

"It's not a big deal. Besides, I'm the big brother here."

"You know what Leo? Maybe this place is like hell, but… you being here with me… makes it less… scary and painful."

"It's ok, Donnie. It's ok to feel scared sometimes, just don't let the enemy to see it."

"I know." Don said, smirking a little. Leo yawned and felt his eyes closing again.

"You better go to sleep again, Leo. You need to recover your strength." Don suggested.

"But I don't want to sleep, Donnie." Leo complained like a little child. He wanted to enjoy every minute, until the end of this unique day talking with his genius brother, though he was so tired to even breathe.

"You must, please Leo." Don insisted.

"We only have this day and I don't wanna waste it sleeping."

"Well, I don't think we have so much to talk about either." Don chuckled.

"Heh, I thought you wanted to talk about some crazy new invention of yours." Leo said, smirking and yawning again.

"Not in the mood Leo. But seriously, you need to sleep; as you said, your company is enough for me." Don said as he helped Leo lay down again without touching his bandages.

"Ok, wake me if you wanna talk or something." Leo said and closed his eyes immediately.

Don did want to talk to him so badly, but Leo could barely breathe and he thought it was better to let Leo rest for awhile. After all, his stomach had been showing signs of pain, which Don thought were from the surgery. The purple banded turtle saw the steady rise and fall breathing moves from Leo's chest, a clear sign his brother was ok, or at least breathing properly. 

His right hand shook a little when he touched his brother's bandages again. Then, the genius turtle felt something weird and unusual: his brother's plastron didn't feel so hard in the middle, it felt like…

"…it's still opened!" Don gasped to himself, horrified at his sudden discovery. He hugged his arms around his legs and started to breath rapidly in fear.

"And I'm the next one!" Don thought. His body was shaking; he could almost imagine the sensation of the cold buzz saw digging into his plastron, his eyes wide open during the whole procedure and nothing to dull the pain. He laid beside Leo and curled up into a ball. Leo felt the trembling body beside him and woke up.

"Donnie, you're shivering! What's wrong?"

"Eh? N-nothing, nothing… I'm ok, I was just… thinking." Don stuttered.

"Thinking about ice maybe? Because you were all shaking like a leaf." Leo chuckled. Don avoided his gaze.

"Donnie, what were you thinking?" Leo asked in concern. Don didn't answer.

"Don?" Leo insisted, but Don remained in silence.

"Donatello?" Leo said in his leader voice, making Don shiver a little more, but this time it was not for the fear. He was sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry Donnie, I didn't mean to," Leo apologized, feeling a little worried for his brother's unexpected change of mood.

"Please, Donnie. Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"They… they didn't close you, Leo." Don sobbed.

"What?" Leo was now confused, but when he felt Don's hand on his stomach, he knew what his brother was talking about.

"How could they do this to you?" Don sobbed softly.

"It doesn't feel so bad, Donnie. The bandages help… a little." Leo said, trying to soothe his brother.

"I know they're gonna do the same to me, Leo." Don said, almost whispering.

"And that scares you, right?" Don nodded, letting a few tears roll down his face.

"This may… sound selfish, but… I wish you were there with me when… I mean, I don't want you seeing me suffer, but… if you were with me in that moment… you know… " Don was speechless, he was so frightened that he couldn't find the right words in that moment and now he could just stutter.

"I understand and I wish I could be there with you too, but you know the Shredder's rules in this twisted game of his invention." Leo said sadly. Don was sobbing loudly this time.

Leo felt his heart broken into pieces; he felt so powerless, he couldn't do anything to comfort his genius brother now. He managed to sit up by himself, feeling the pain in his stomach again, then he helped Don to sit up and pulled him into a comforting hug, even though his plastron protested at the touch, making him wince in pain again.

"I'll be with you, Don… but it's gonna be different this time. You'll feel me with you in that moment."

"How?" Don asked, a little confused but still sobbing.

"You'll know it soon, but remember… if you can't feel me, try to reach Splinter like you did before, ok?" Don nodded in agreement, but he wasn't sure of what Leo meant with that speech. How was he gonna be with him, how was Don gonna feel him and why Leo mentioned Splinter? He lifted his head and when he was about to ask another question, Don noticed Leo had fallen asleep again.

"I trust you, Leo… I know you won't break your promise." Don said and closed his eyes, relaxing in his brother's comforting embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Late night, about 2 in the morning, Kojiro came to the room where Leo and Don were captive, as he had promised. Both turtles were still asleep.

"Psst... Donatello." Kojiro called him in a very low voice as he entered into the room.

"Eh? Kojiro?" Don said groggily as he woke up without waking up Leo.

"Seems like your brother had a hard time." Kojiro said with some guilt in his voice.

"Yeah, he's been sleeping all day."

"You know tomorrow you will have to leave him, right?"

"Do I need to?" Don complained like a child who doesn't wanna go to school… or something like that.

"I do not make the rules, Donatello." Kojiro affirmed.

"Yeah, I know. But I really don't wanna leave him… not like this." Don said, looking at Leo.

"I am sorry, Donatello, but they will come for you tomorrow morning, whether you like it or not." Kojiro said, seriously scaring Don a little.

"I did not want to be harsh. I am sorry." Kojiro apologized.

"I'm ok, don't worry. It's just that… he's so… weak now. I know he needs me as much as I need him."

"I understand how you feel."

"What about my… surgery?" Don asked with a little fear.

"They are planning to do it tomorrow, once your brother is out of the room."

"I don't have any idea of what kind of pain Leo went through, but I know one thing… it's not gonna be pleasant." Don said sadly.

"Perhaps I could help you with that. They are going to feed you again tomorrow and that will be perfect for the plan I have in mind."

"What kind of plan?" Don asked hesitantly.

"You will see it tomorrow, now I will leave you before the guards come. Remember Donatello, cooperate with the ninjas when they come here for you. They could hurt you or your brother if you don't. Good night." Kojiro said and left the room just in time before two ninjas appeared.

"Donnie?" Leo moaned, yawning.

"Hey bro, how are you feeling?"

"Better… a little. I heard voices." Leo said, still laying on the floor.

"Kojiro was here." Don said, sitting beside Leo and helping him to sit up.

"What did he say?" Leo winced as he sat up. His stomach still hurt.

"You're leaving tomorrow to your room and they're planning to dissect me tomorrow too." Don said sadly.

"Hmm… I wish I could do something." Leo sighed.

"Nah! It's ok, I'm not scared anymore, thanks to you." Don said, smirking a little.

"Glad to hear it."

"Leo, you said you would be there with me, right?"

"Yeah."

"How exactly are you gonna do that?" Don asked in confusion.

"Don't you have any idea?" Leo asked with a smug smile on his face.

"Er…" Don was now more confused (kinda weird for the genius of the family, huh?)

"You're the genius, Don. I thought you knew it already." Leo teased Don, but the genius was not in the mood for jokes now.

"Well, sorry. But I can't think too much with all this pressure if you haven't noticed!" Don said, getting a little angry.

"Hey! I was just kidding." Leo said, smiling friendly, trying to calm down his brother.

"It's not funny. Now, are you gonna tell me or what?" Don asked again, now a little angrier.

"Ok, ok. Knock off the Raph attitude." Leo said chuckling.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry… I'm just… overreacting or something; but seriously, how are you gonna…" Don said, trying to cool down his temper.

"The word 'meditation' ring a bell?"

"Oh… I got it. Do you think you can do it, you know, with your strength levels so…" Don reminded him; he knew Leo was too tired now for doing a meditation session.

"I said I'm better than a few hours, Donnie. And if it doesn't work, you can always call for Splinter. I know he'll be trying to reach our spirits now; you must focus on him when you can't feel me, ok?"

"I'll try." Don answered, but he wasn't so sure about Leo's idea.

"Well, anything else you wanna say to me before…"

"Why are you saying good bye so early?" Don asked with a puzzled face.

"I'm feeling kinda dizzy and I guess that if I go to sleep now, I won't wake up until tomorrow morning." Leo said, yawning again.

"Ok, well… it was nice having you here, it gave me the strength and confidence I need for… you know… my test. Thanks for that and… sorry for the hotheaded moment." Don said, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling kinda ashamed for his lack of patience.

"Don't worry, I understand. Remember to stay calm and breathe deeply. Don't let them see you're scared and focus on your thoughts." Leo reminded him.

After that, both turtles laid down again; Leo was asleep immediately, but Don was still insecure, he didn't want his brother to be taken away. What if the Foot was planning to hurt him more while Don was being opened! Or worse…

"I don't wanna leave you, Leo." Don muttered as he grabbed his brother's arm. He had felt a bit braver, but was still very much afraid about the 'surgery.'

-

The next day came for Don's disgrace. Three ninjas entered into Don's room. Both turtles were still deeply asleep.

"Grab him and take him to his room!" A ninja ordered. The others started to move Leo, making Don wake up.

"W… wha…? What's… what are you doing here?"Don asked.

"The deal was for one day only, Turtle." A familiar voice said.

"You can't do this!" Don shouted, recognizing the voice behind the dark mask.

"Orders are orders, Turtle." Kojiro insisted. Don was still grabbing Leo's arm, refusing to let him go.

"You two, wait outside. I will solve this… my way." Kojiro hissed malevolently as he took out his katana.

"Master Shredder said…" One of the ninjas replied, but was cut off by an angry Kojiro.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT OUTSIDE!" Kojiro yelled angrily, and the ninjas left the room immediately.

"Donatello, do not make this more difficult!" Kojiro said, placing the sword in its place again.

"But I… what if they… and I…" Don stuttered.

"The others could harm Leonardo if you do not cooperate… please." Kojiro insisted. Don looked at his still sleeping brother with glassy eyes.

"I know it hurts… I know how it feels! But you have to trust me; I will not let them hurt your brother. I promise." Kojiro said, trying to comfort Don. The purple masked ninja lost the grip on his brother's arm.

"Ninjas!" Kojiro called the others. "Take the one called Leonardo to his room," he ordered. The ninjas carried the body and left; another ninja came with a tray of food in his hands. He placed it near Don and left.

"Now, here's the plan."

"Another pain killer?" Don asked in confusion as he saw the pill in Kojiro's hand.

"Better, it's Valium: a sedative; you will feel sleepy and kinda dizzy after you take this, so you better eat all the food and after that, you will take the pill. It's better to have food in your stomach first when you take this."

"You sure it's safe?" Don asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, if I wanted to kill you I would have given you poison instead." Kojiro said teasingly, causing Don to open his eyes widely in fear and surprise.

"Just kidding!"

"And I thought Foot ninjas didn't have a sense of humor… a dark humor though." Don said, taking the pill.

"They will come for you in a few hours." Kojiro said and left the room. Don started to eat his breakfast, and once he was done, he looked at the pill one last time.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Don sighed, popping the pill into his mouth and using his water to swallow it down. 

Kojiro was so right. The genius started to feel the dizziness surrounding him, but… would this be enough to dull the incoming pain?


	15. Chapter 15

"Bring the turtle, Donatello!" The Shredder ordered. Kojiro and another ninja went to the purple masked ninja's room.

Donatello was totally dizzy and confused; he couldn't talk or move properly, his strength had abandoned him, but he still could think a little… maybe enough to focus on Leo's last instructions. By the time the ninjas came, Don was half asleep and couldn't feel his body.

"Just like I planned." Kojiro thought. Don could barely feel anything when the ninjas moved his body and took him to the surgery room.

The ninjas prepared him and tied him just like they did with Leo. Don never complained or even winced a little and Shredder started to suspect about Don's condition.

"Seems like Donatello is taking this with too much calmness, maybe more calmness than I expected." The ninja who wanted Don said with slight suspicion in his voice.

"Yes, something is not right with him and his tests lately. He skipped one test because Leonardo took it instead, but I never told him about that option, and now Donatello looks kinda… weird." Shredder said.

"I think someone is playing dirty, Master. One of us is helping the turtles." The ninja added.

"That is a grave accusation. However, your thoughts could be right. I have noticed Kojiro's behavior lately. He is distracted in his training and he always offers to go to see the turtles and bring them to their tests." Shredder commented.

"Do you want me to take care of him, Master?" The ninja hissed malevolently.

"I want you to keep an eye on him, but do not harm him. He maybe look weak and naive, but he is in the same battling level as you… and maybe better." Shredder said. This comment made the ninja hate Kojiro even more now.

The Shredder was right. Since the day Kojiro became part of the Foot, he showed them he was the best ninja of his kind. He was intelligent, a great warrior, and an expert doctor when one of his clan was sick or injured, and he was also a good liar, the requirements for a perfect ninja. The ninja who wanted Don was very jealous of him and wanted the perfect moment to destroy him for good, but Shredder protected Kojiro in some way. The ninja growled in anger and hit the wall to release the anger.

"One day, Kojiro… you will regret the day you become a Foot ninja!" The ninja hissed.

-

"Hello Donatello, seems like you have not awoken yet. Perhaps with a proper alarm clock…" Shredder said through the speaker and as he talked, the ninjas revealed the buzz saw. But Don didn't say a thing.

"Not scared yet, Donatello?" No response came from the genius' mouth. The Shredder was now angry and impatient.

"Very well. Ninjas! Do your job!" Shredder ordered. The ninjas approached the buzz saw to Don's plastron; all that Don could see was shadows. Then a voice… almost like a whisper echoed into Don's mind.

"Focus on me, Donnie. Focus on me." Leo said.

"L-Leo?" Don said mentally.

"Yes, little brother. Stay focused on me, hear my voice, and focus." Leo said. "That's right. Keep it going like that."

Don could feel something cold digging in his stomach, and he moaned in pain a little.

"Leo… I feel something." Don said to Leo in his thoughts.

"Focus Donnie!"

"I'm trying but… feels… AHHHH!" Don screamed as the buzz saw went deeper.

"Focus, Donny!" Leo said in a serious voice.

"It… hurts!" Don said mentally.

"I know but..." Leo winced again, and clutched his stomach; the little interruption made him lose his connection with Don for a moment.

"Leo? You there?" Don asked in his mind.

"C'mon… I gotta focus! Donnie needs me!" Leo said to himself, taking his mediation pose again.

"Leo! Leo, please tell me you're… AHHHHH!" Don screamed again. The pill helped to not feel the real pain.

-

"Come on, Donatello. Just a few minutes more." Kojiro said mentally as he heard Don's scream coming from the room while he waited outside.

-

"Leo?"

"Don, listen, we don't have much time. Try to reach Splinter's spirit, ok? I know you can do it. Good luck, Donnie. Love you, bro." Leo said.

Donatello's mind was empty now, no more of Leo's soothing voice. The ninjas started to open Don's stomach, and Don moaned in pain again.

"Ok, you can do it, Don. You're the genius after all." Don thought and entered in a hibernation state, blocking his mind from the pain and his inner thoughts.

"Master Splinter..." Don said. 

"Master Splinter… please… I need you… please… where are you… Sensei…?" Don repeated.

"… Sen… sei," that was the only thing the ninjas could hear from Don's mouth.

"Hmm… look who is calling for his sensei now." The ninja who hated Don said through the speaker.

\--

In New York, Splinter was doing his daily meditation session, when he felt something on his heart… something strong and weak at the same time. He doubled his concentration and heard a weak voice calling him.

"… Where are you… Sensei…?"

"Donatello!" Splinter said in shock as he recognized his son's voice.

"Sensei?" Don asked in surprise. He couldn't believe he had done it!

"Stay focused, my son. Tell me where you are!" Splinter said in his mind.

"I don't have… much time… I… need to… hear your… voice, Sensei. Please, I'm… scared!"  
Don said in a weak voice.

"It is alright, Donatello. Stay calm… hear my voice and focus."

"I'll try." Don tried to ignore the pain while the ninjas opened his organs, removing the food he had eaten hours ago.

He still could feel some pain, but the pill and the meditation helped. Splinter kept mentally comforting his son; once the ninjas removed the food from all Don's organs, they proceeded to put the arsenic in. With this, Don felt a little, but sharp pain that made him moan again.

"Sensei… hurts… m-much… n-need… Leo with… me."

"Focus, my son. Where is Leonardo?" Splinter asked in concern.

"… R-room… alone… he's… hurt too." Don managed to say.

"Is it bad?" Splinter felt his heart wrenching a little.

"… Y-yeah… but… he's… a-alive." Splinter felt so impotent, angry, worried, and sad at the same time.

"Who did this to you?"

"…he… der…" Don could only mutter.

-

"Master Shredder, we are done with him." The ninjas said as they finished their work on Don's body.

"Very well, take him to Leonardo's room. This will be their last night here. Prepare the helicopters… tomorrow we will take them to New York again… for the last time." Shredder ordered.

-

"Master? I… listen to… no… can't… you there?" Donatello's mind was playing with him again, and his dizziness increased for the blood lost, so he couldn't stay focused any longer.

"My son! It is becoming hard to reach your spirit. Where are you?"

"Sen… sei… I… Leo… s-sorry… can't… p-painful…" Don's thoughts were blurry. His spiritual connection was failing.

"Donatello! Donatello, my son!" Splinter yelled in desperation.

"L…ove… y-you, th…anks." That was the last thing Splinter could hear from his son. The old rat tried to reach Don's spirit, but it was useless. Don was already unconscious.

-

Splinter woke up from his meditation; the candles flickered a little with a slight breeze. Splinter closed his eyes fiercely, trying to stop the incoming tears of anger and sadness.

"Shredder, if you did something to my children… I swear I will haunt you until I have your head as a trophy!" Splinter muttered angrily, a letting a single tear roll down his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Splinter came out of his room in a rush, calling for Raphael and Michelangelo; he had to tell them about Donatello.

"My sons," he tried again, now in the main living area of the lair.

"What?!" Raph's shout could be heard from the dojo, where he had retired to for the evening to take out some of his frustration and anger after another long day of searching, which revealed nothing about his brothers' whereabouts.

"What?" Mikey also answered, peaking over his shoulder from the couch. Master Splinter quickly explained the connection he had just made with Donatello after he had gotten his sons together. He also told them what Donny said about Leo's condition and the extreme pain Donatello himself was in at the time.

"Where is he?" Raph shouted.

"Obviously, they are both alive, right?" Mikey asked, a hint of hope in his voice. "So, they should be able to hold on long enough to find them?"

"They are alive, Michelangelo," Master Splinter with a heavy voice looking downwards, "but Donatello's connection to me was very weak. Leonardo had contact with me for a brief time too with his connection about the same. Donatello says that both of them are hurt; but where and how is still unknown to me," Splinter explained, trying to stop both his anger and sadness from bursting at the same time.

"Did he say who had done it?" Leatherhead had come over and joined in. His face had turned into a snarl. He remembered Agent Bishop having tortured him once before; it was something that he would wish on no one, especially not his friends! 'Well, perhaps I would wish it on Bishop and whoever has done this to Leonardo and Donatello,' his mind wandered as he waited for Master Splinter's reply.

"I couldn't make it out. But I have a feeling it was the Shredder... Donatello was trying to tell me through his pain, but he could only pronounce syllables before we lost the spiritual connection. From what I heard, it sounded like the culprit was Shredder; though I am not one hundred percent certain," Splinter explained.

"Well, whoeva' did it will pay! And if it was the Shredder –" Raph slammed his fist into his open palm – "once we find them, he will be only known as the Shredded," Raph snarled as anger radiated off of him. Though it made him want to retch, he could not stop his mind from wandering to thoughts of how his brothers were suffering... and what had caused their suffering.

"We'll get them back," Mikey said strongly, though he was on the verge of tears. 'We have to get them back,' he quietly told himself as he began to mentally prepare himself for any measures necessary to rescue his older brothers. For even Mikey was up for revenge against the Foot and the disgraceful crime they had committed. But their only problem was, they still didn't know where Leo and Donny were being hidden.

The family knew they didn't have much time to rescue Leo and Donny. After what Splinter had said, it sounded like the Foot was getting closer to just killing them. 'But that will NOT happen,' they all thought to themselves as they stood in silence, trying to heighten their spirits. Though a question hung so thickly in the air it was hard to breathe...

'Where were they supposed to look?'

\---

"Don? Donnie…"

Don stirred a little, and opened his eyes slowly as he heard the voice calling him.

"Hmmm… where… who… what happened?" Don mumbled as he blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Hey Donnie." Leo said, feeling relieved his brother was finally awake.

"Le- AHHHH! That hurt like shell!" Don winced in pain as he clutched his now, bandaged stomach.

"Be careful, Don. Remember, your plastron is opened." Leo helped Don as he tried to sit up.

"Ok, it's just… I didn't expect this, you know? I thought they were gonna take me to my room, then I heard you calling me and…"

"I understand. Kojiro brought you here and you'd been sleeping until now." Leo said.

"It worked." Don said.

"Huh?" Leo said with a puzzled face.

"I heard you in my surgery, and I had contact with Master Splinter too." Don explained.

"That's good. How about the pill? Did it work too?" Leo asked.

"Kinda, I didn't feel the whole pain so… yeah, it worked." Don answered. "At least most of it."

"Glad to hear it. Remember to have me thank Kojiro," Leo said, smirking.

"You know, he's a good guy for being a Foot ninja." Don said, wincing a little in discomfort. Having an opened plastron wasn't a nice experience.

"Yeah, I hope Shredder never discovers he's been helping us or…" Leo said, but was cut off by an angry Don.

"I got the message, Leo. Please, don't mention that sadist maniac for now." Don said angrily.

"Ok, ok. I didn't want to upset you." Leo said.

"…*sigh*… if we stay here for any longer I think I'll turn into Raph: the Sequel!" Don said, chuckling a little.

"Heh! I don't think so." Leo said. Don yawned and rested his head on Leo's shoulder.

"Feeling sleepy?"

"Just tired… and dizzy… and sore… and…" Don said lazily.

"Ok, ok. I got it. Maybe you should get some sleep, I'm kinda tired too." Leo said with a yawn.

"Trust me, you won't have to… *yawn*… tell me twice." Don said and both turtles fell asleep immediately.

-

That night, the ninjas made the last arrangements for Leo and Don's trip to New York.

"Master, the helicopter is ready."

"Kojiro, bring the turtles and sedate them." Shredder ordered. Kojiro wasted no time and went to the room as fast as he could.

"Leonardo, Donatello." Kojiro said, entering the room.

"Kojiro? What's happened?" Leo asked.

"You're going to New York tonight."

"Really?" Leo asked in surprise and disbelief.

"Yes." Kojiro nodded.

"Woo hoo! Way to go!" Don yelled cheerfully.

"But there is some bad news…" Kojiro said sadly.

"Way to burst the bubble." Don said and sighing.

"… Shredder is taking you to the Foot Clan building." Kojiro continued.

"Hmm… maybe we can take that as an opportunity." Leo said.

"You can not be able to escape, not in this condition. And the place will be well guarded." Kojiro said.

"I never said we were gonna do that… alone." Leo said, looking at Kojiro.

"Oh no… don't count me in on that! I have helped you enough and the ninja who is Shredder's right hand is suspecting me." Kojiro said.

"Kojiro, you won't be the only one who IS gonna help us. There's a friend of us… her name is April O'Neil. She could help you… and us." Leo explained.

"I… I am not sure, Leonardo." Kojiro said, doubting a little.

"Kojiro, you've been a great ally, and we thank you for all the things that you did. We've never asked you for anything, but now, I only ask you to help us on this." Leo continued.

"You want me to help you to escape so you can come back with your family and take your revenge? I don't think so." Kojiro said.

"We wouldn't do that to you. I'll talk to my family about you. Maybe… we could help you to… leave the Foot!" Leo said.

"That is ridiculous!" Kojiro exclaimed.

"Don't you wish to leave them? Do you wanna have killing for a living? Do you?" Leo asked accusatorially.

"N-no… but… it is too risky!" Kojiro answered.

"Trust me, there's no way my plan doesn't work." Leo said.

"What if it doesn't?"

"It has to work, Kojiro. So… what do you say?" Leo asked again. Kojiro stayed in silence for a while, avoiding the turtles' gazes. Then he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"…*sigh*… I must have lost my mind… Alright, Leonardo. We have a deal." Kojiro said, accepting the deal.

"Ok, her phone number is in the directory… or… if you have our shell-cells… the number is in the phone's memory. Remember, it's April O'Neil, you got it?" Don said. The shell cells had been thrown to the ground of the rooftop when they had been captured by the Foot. Their family had them now.

"Yes, now we must hurry. Shredder is not patient." Kojiro said, preparing the needles.

"What is that?" Don asked.

"I have to sedate you. Don't worry, I will be watching you two. Besides, I am kind of… the Foot's doctor." Kojiro said, and injected both turtles. Don fell asleep immediately; Leo followed, but he could hear Kojiro's last words.

"Do not worry, Leonardo. I will help you, I promise." Kojiro said.

"I know you will." Leo said and fell into a deep slumber.

"What is taking you so long?" Another ninja asked, entering into the room.

"The turtles did not want the sedative and they struggled a little, Sir," Kojiro said, standing up.

"Hmmm… alright. Ninjas! Take them to the helicopter." The ninjas took the unconscious turtles out of the room on gurneys.

The ninja who was Shredder's right hand noticed the weird behavior of Kojiro while they walked through the corridor.

"You look… tense, Kojiro. Is something the matter?" The ninja asked sarcastically.

"No, sir." Kojiro said, pretending to be calm.

"It looks more like a yes to me." The ninja hissed malevolently, pacing around Kojiro.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Sir." Kojiro said a little nervously.

"You can not lie to me, Kojiro. There is something weird between you and those freaks and I will discover it! Now come, Master Shredder is waiting." The ninja said angrily, pointed his finger at Kojiro's chest.

"I knew this was going to happen… *sigh*… I hope Leonardo's plan works." Kojiro said mentally.

-

Once both turtles were in the helicopter, Kojiro never left their side. He made up an excuse, telling Shredder he needed to check if they were truly asleep, and not pretending to be so he could sedate them again if they started to move. Shredder believed him and allowed him to stay with them, making Kojiro's rival get angrier by the minute.

The trip was long and the vibe was tense. Kojiro could feel how his rival's eyes looked at him, as if they were going to petrify him. Kojiro started to think of his actions lately: he was a Foot ninja; Foot ninjas were the turtles' enemies since they met, and the consequences of Kojiro's noble actions were going to be terrible if the Shredder knew about Kojiro helping the turtles.

But then Leo's words came to his mind…

"Don't you wish to leave them? Do you wanna have killing for a living? Do you?"

"I did not ask for this way of life, Leonardo. But maybe… and just maybe… I can change that." Kojiro said to himself. "…with your help."


	17. Chapter 17

New York City

10:30 pm

Foot Building

After several hours of tension in the helicopter, Shredder and his ninjas arrived at the headquarters. The ninjas locked up Leo and Donny, who, when they came around, found themselves in the same room together at last.

"Leo? W-where… where are we?" Don woke up slowly.

"New York, I guess." Leo said.

"You have guessed well, Leonardo." A voice said. From the shadows, a familiar face showed up.

"Kojiro?" Leo exclaimed.

"Hey, Kojiro! Nice to see you again." Don said.

"Shredder put me in charge of you two. How are you feeling?" Kojiro asked.

"Dizzy." Don answered.

"That is normal, anything else?"

"No, except for the opened plastron… we're doing great so far." Leo said.

"Good. I will come tomorrow morning. For now, I will try to contact this April O'Neil." Kojiro said and made his way to the exit door.

"Kojiro…" Leo said, making Kojiro stop.

"Yes?" Kojiro turned around and saw the grateful face of both turtles.

"Thanks."

"No, Leonardo. Thanks to you, I have been thinking a lot and you were right. Nobody wants to kill for a living… well, not me. Once you are free, I will leave the Foot." Kojiro said.

"But, you said that leaving the Foot is committing suicide!" Don exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. But I have a plan; a good ninja is always prepared." Kojiro smirked.

"Sounds like someone I know." Don said teasingly, looking at Leo.

"Cut it out, Don!"

"You better rest now; it has been a long day. Good night." Kojiro said, and left the room.

"Night, Kojiro!"

"Well, seems like you did it again, Leo." Don said.

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"You saved someone like you always do." Don explained.

"That was his decision, not mine. I just made him see the reality." Leo said.

"And… you saved him!" Don insisted.

"Ok, ok. I 'saved' him. Happy now?" Leo rolled his eyes and chuckled a little.

"Yep, and also proud that you are my brother." Don said and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks Donnie." Leo replied with a long yawn. "We better go to sleep. If Kojiro is going to contact April tonight, we need to save some strength for the escape."

Don nodded and he and Leo fell asleep again; the sedative was still doing its effects on their bloodstream and didn't allow them to stay awake for now.

-

Meanwhile, things were pretty quiet in the Foot Headquarters. The ninjas were in their training sessions and there was no sign of the Shredder and his 'right hand'… yet.

In his office, Shredder was planning his last move. He was more suspicious of the turtles' conditions; the first tests weren't mean enough to kill them, but the last one should have done it, or at least made them pass through an unbearable pain.

"The last test should have killed them, and yet… they are still alive! How is that possible?" Shredder yelled in exasperation.

"I have one name for that Master: betrayal!" The ninja who was Shredder's right hand hissed.

"You still suspect Kojiro, don't you?"

"Master, it is too obvious! Maybe if you allow me to have a… talk… with him…" The ninja proposed, but was cut off by an angry Shredder, who destroyed the table with his fist.

"Enough, Shintaro! I am your Master and I command you to stay away from Kojiro. If he and the turtles have an alliance, there is only one way to find out. Tomorrow, the turtles will see their last sunrise. They will perish… by their 'ally's hand'! Then, we will see who is the traitor here." Shredder said.

Both Shredder and Shintaro shared evil laughs, unaware of a certain ninja overhearing the talk between these two evil minds.

"Leonardo! Donatello! I have to do something!" Kojiro said to himself and rushed to the control room.

"Master Shredder wants you two to keep an eye on the turtles." Kojiro said to the ninjas, who accomplished the order immediately.

Kojiro started to search into the systems and after minutes of waiting, he finally found April's number. He made the call, hoping she was home. Luckily, April had just entered into her apartment while her phone rang.

"Hello?" April answered.

"April O'Neil?" Kojiro said from the other line.

"Y-yeah? Who's there?" April asked nervously and scared.

"Your friends, Leonardo and Donatello, need your help now!"

"Leo? Don? Where are they? Who are you? What have they done to them?" April asked angrily, and worried at the same time.

"Calm down, Miss O'Neil. You must come to the Foot building tonight if you want to see them alive!" Kojiro said.

"I could use the copter but… the security systems…" April said, but Kojiro interrupted her.

"I already took care of that, but you must hurry. Shredder will kill them tomorrow, first thing in the morning!" Kojiro explained.

"WHAT?! Shredder is behind this whole thing?" April asked in surprise.

"There is no time to explain the details. I will be waiting for you on the roof." Kojiro said and hung up.

"But… Hello? Hello?" April insisted, but Kojiro was gone for now. She didn't waste time and grabbed the helicopter's keys.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm coming!" April encouraged herself.

-

Kojiro got back to the room where Leo and Don were captiv,e and found the ninjas guarding the room, both fully armed.

"You two! You are dismissed for now." Kojiro said.

"But we've been here just…" A ninja replied, but Kojiro cut him off abruptly.

"Shredder's orders. Now, get out!" Kojiro said in a serious tone. The ninjas left the room as fast as they could. Then, Kojiro opened the door and shook Leo and Don, making them wake up.

"Leonardo, Donatello!"

"W-wha… what happened?" Leo asked groggily.

"Is it breakfast time already?" Don asked with a yawn.

"You can not stay here any longer. We must hurry!" Kojiro said with slight desperation in his voice.

"Wait, wait, wait! What happened? What's wrong?" Leo asked with a puzzled face.

"The Shredder is planning to kill you tomorrow morning! You must leave this place now!" Kojiro insisted.

"But how?" Don asked.

"I contacted your friend April; she's on her way here." Kojiro answered.

"How are we gonna get out?" Leo asked, as he was slowly getting up.

"There's a secret passage in the next room, but the place is guarded now. We have to wait until the ninjas leave." Kojiro explained and went to the door to check if the place was clear.

"Don, can you get up?" Leo asked as he helped Don to stand on his feet.

"Kind- AHHH! My stomach again!" Don winced in pain as he clutched his stomach.

"Oh no, I forgot! You are in no condition to move." Kojiro remembered.

"I can move a little more than my brother, maybe I could help you with him." Leo said.

"You are in the same condition as your brother, Leonardo." Kojiro reminded him.

"I can help you, Kojiro. You take care of the guards, and I'll take care of my brother." Leo said in a serious voice, letting Kojiro know that everything was gonna be ok. But Leo knew he himself couldn't fight in his condition either, so his job was to only help Don.

"Alright, stay here and wait for my signal." Kojiro said and left the room.

After Don was standing, Leo had Don place one of his arms over his shoulders to have him lean on him, as he was more weaker right now. He needed Leo to help him walk, but Leo also winced in pain from his own stomach screaming at him. He held his too, to keep his plates in place under the bandages.

There were a couple of ninjas walking through the corridor. Kojiro knocked them down without being seen. With a gesture of his hand, he indicated Leo that they could move now. Leo started to walk, but Don was falling asleep again, he was weaker than his brother.

"C'mon Donnie, try to stay awake." Leo tried to wake up his brother. Don was fighting to stay awake. He opened his eyes and they moved. Don couldn't help, but hold his stomach as he moved.

-

After a few minutes, and with Kojiro's help, Leo and Don were safe on the roof, waiting for April, who was just a couple of buildings away. Kojiro noticed the helicopter and smirked.

"Hmm… just in time. Well, that is all I can do for you." Kojiro said.

"Come with us." Leo said.

"What?" Kojiro asked in surprised and disbelief.

"You said you wanted to leave the Foot. So… come with us." Leo insisted.

"I… I can't. Not like this; Shredder would become more suspicious of me. I have to stay and make up something incredible to explain your escape." Kojiro explained.

"But… Kojiro… you could die!" Don said in an alarmed tone.

"I said I had a plan, didn't I?" Kojiro said with a smug expression on his face. Don and Leo didn't seem to be convinced by the ninja's words. Kojiro noticed their faces and smirked at them.

"Do not worry, I will leave the Foot… but first I need to end some business here."

"Guys!" April yelled as she maneuvered the copter for the landing. Using the rope ladder wasn't the best option in this situation. She saw her friends' middles and decided to land the copter instead.

Don and Leo stared at the copter, feeling relieved that their nightmare was coming to its end.

"Take care Kojiro, and thanks." Leo said, still staring at the copter as it landed, but when he turned around, Kojiro was gone.

"Where did he go?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Guys! You're alive!" April yelled happily and hugged Leo, making him wince in pain.

"OUCH! Hey April!" Leo said, trying to smile a little.

"What happened to you?" April asked, trying to control her emotions. Seeing her friends like that was too much for the red haired human.

"We'll tell you on the way home. We need to leave this place now!" Leo said.

"Ok, help me with Don. Oh my…! You look terrible!" April said with glassy eyes as she helped Leo bring Don into the copter.

"Yeah… I know." Leo answered with a sad smile.

"Careful Leo!" Don protested.

Once they were into the copter, April made her way directly to her home.

A pair of eyes were the only witnesses of the turtles' successful escape.

The ninja smirked and took out his katana. With no hesitation, Kojiro cut himself on several parts of his body, marking the scene with blood lines, trying to pretend this was a fight scene. He stained his own katanas and shurikens with the blood samples he could take from the turtles. Once the scene was prepared, Kojiro tried to go downstairs, but the blood loss was making him go unconscious. He fainted and rolled down the stairs.

"Farewell… my friends." Kojiro could only mutter before his world went black.

\---

April flew the copter down onto her roof and turned it off. She had two hurt turtles in the back, and now had to get them down to her apartment. She got out of the pilot's seat and went back to help them. With aching stomachs, they both had told what had happened to them on the way back to her home on the way there.

Leo pushed himself up first.

April knew how stubborn he could be, but she helped him out of the copter first, since he was a bit more stronger now, but he still held his stomach once out of the copter. He was watching for Don now.

"Come on Donnie." April coaxed the purple banded one out of his seat. She wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and she bent her knees when he did to sit down on the floor as he was now getting out of the copter.

Leo came over to help her out. "Take it easy, Don." He said.

"I'm trying, Leo." Don said. All this moving around right now, was not the best thing for either of them with opened plastrons.

Now April got out. "Now let's get you two downstairs, and I'll call Leatherhead. He's been helping me on the computers, trying to search for you two ever since you disappeared."

"Thanks April." Leo said.

April helped Leo with Don on the way down. She knew Leo couldn't take his whole weight as he was weakened in his state too. Leo couldn't help but wince, as his own stomach was hurting him too, but he wasn't going to let Don down either.

-

Soon, they were down in April's apartment. Don was helped onto the couch. He winced as his stomach screamed at him. He laid down and clutched it.

Leo felt for him as he knew what he was going through. April insisted to help him sit down on the chair. "I'll be alright, April." He said.

"Leo, you're just in as bad a shape as Don. Don't give me that stubbornness!" April said in a sharp tone, which did make even Leo wince.

"And look at those bandages! Those need to be changed! I'm going to call Leatherhead."

Once Leo was sitting down, he had his hands on his stomach too, and he glanced over at Don.

"She does- have a point." Don said. "Besides, you have been wearing yours- longer than I have mine."

"I know. I know these need to be changed, but we both also need our plastrons closed too." Leo replied. The two turtle brothers could relax now, and just wait for Leatherhead to show up and help them.

April picked up her shell cell and called Leatherhead.

-

LH was at his home now, taking a breather from Raph's temper and the searching. He was so worried about his friends. Ever since Splinter had said that he had had contact with Donatello, he was still holding on to strong hope that they were alive, but that had been 2 days ago. What now? Shredder couldn't be holding out much longer that he was going to kill them. He wanted to get that evil maniac so bad.

Then, his phone rang. LH picked it up and saw that it was April's number.

"Hello, Ms. O'Neil. What's going on? Find anything?" He asked.

"Leatherhead, I found the guys! I have them here at my place. They are both hurt badly! Bring your medical supplies and get over here on the double!" April ordered.

With hearing those words, he said, "I'm on my way!" And hung up.

LH quickly gathered up all the medical supplies that he had and rushed to April's to help take care of his wounded friends.

He had thoughts rushing through his mind on the way there. What had been done to them? April had never said. He would find out though.


	18. Chapter 18

New York

Location: Foot's Headquarters

06:10 am

 

Shredder rubbed his hands as he stared at the clock. It was time to put an end to the life of his sworn enemy and his brother.

"It is time. Ninjas, bring Leonardo and Donatello!" Shredder ordered. The ninjas accomplished the order immediately. 

When they entered into the room, a not so nice scene greeted them.

"MASTER SHREDDER!" One of the ninjas yelled.

"What is it?" Shredder asked, feeling more impatient by the minute. He wanted to destroy the turtles now.

"We have injured and the turtles are not here!" The ninja said.

"WHAT?!" Shredder yelled in anger.

"The roof door is opened!" Another ninja yelled.

"Go and investigate!" Shredder ordered.

"What happened, Master?" Shintaro appeared onto the scene.

"The turtles have escaped!" Shredder yelled, sending a fist into the wall.

"Master, we have 3 unconscious men in the corridor and one has several cuts; all of them caused by a katana." A ninja announced as two ninjas appeared behind him, carrying the half conscious body of Kojiro.

"M-Master… the… turtles… I-I… I tried to…" Kojiro mumbled, trying to sound convincing, but also wincing in pain.

"Take him to the infirmary immediately!" Shredder commanded and went to the roof, being followed by Shintaro.

"Master, don't tell me you believe him!" Shintaro said angrily.

"Silence! Ninjas, I want you to investigate the area. Search for any sign of those creatures!" Shredder ordered.

\---

Meanwhile…

"This way, Leatherhead. I'm so glad you're here!" April said nervously.

"How are they?" Leatherhead asked in concern. April hadn't told him the turtles' condition yet, and he needed to see them immediately.

"Well, take a look by yourself." April said and opened the living room's door.

Leo sat in the chair, half asleep. He had a pillow under his head. Don was laying on the couch, sleeping.

Leo began to wake up when LH stepped in. He knew it was real bad at the sight of those bandages.

"Hey LH… glad to see you." Leo said lazily, trying to smirk a little.

"What have they done to you?" Leatherhead exclaimed, not believing what he was seeing.

"It's a long story. But now we have to help Donnie, he's running a fever." Leo said.

"Leo, you need medical attention too! You're in the same, or maybe worse condition than Don." April replied.

"Don't care… We gotta help Don fir… AHH!" Leo winced in pain, clutching his stomach.

"LEO!" April ran beside her friend, fighting the little tears in her eyes. It hurt seeing them in those horrible and painful conditions.

"I'm… ok." Leo said weakly, trying to calm April.

"No, you're not!" April said angrily, but yet, nervous and scared.

"Do not worry, Miss O'Neil, we will help them both. Leonardo, this may sting a little." Leatherhead said, preparing a needle.

"Aww, no more sedatives!" Leo complained.

"I need to sedate you, my friend. Otherwise, you could feel some pain while I check your wounds." Leatherhead explained.

"Heh! Like if I hadn't suffered enough pain." Leo thought.

Once both turtles were sedated… again, Leatherhead and April took Leo to April's room, so they could work on treating the blue masked ninja's wounds.

"We need to change these bandages. Seems like these ones were from days ago." Leatherhead started to remove the bandages.

The blood on them had dried already. Once all the bandages were removed, Leatherhead noticed Leo's golden plates felt loose. The talking croc opened his eyes in realization of what he was seeing. His friend's plastron had been opened, and that only could mean one thing: a dissection!

"This is worse than I thought. Miss O'Neil, I suggest you leave the room." Leatherhead persuaded April.

"No, I'll stay."

"You don't have to see it, Miss O'Neil." Leatherhead insisted.

"Don't care. They're my family too! I'll help you no matter how bad this looks." April said firmly.

"Alright. We have to work quickly; it seems that Leonardo's bandages were used to keep his plastron closed."

"WHAT?! Was it opened?" April asked in horror. Leatherhead nodded sadly. "Don has the same bandages… you think…?"

"I fear yes, Miss O'Neil. I guess we will also need to see what happened inside them. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

April hesitated for a moment; sure, she had seen organs when she did dissections at school… with frogs, of course. But this time: she wasn't in school, and these were her friends, not frogs. After a lot of thinking, and a deep breath, she nodded and stayed with Leatherhead. 

They opened the leader's plastron, just to see the stitched organs. Luckily, Leo's organs weren't infected, but the red haired woman and her croc friend knew whoever performed the dissection did something to Leo's organs… especially with his stomach, the most affected part. He looked kinda skinny and he had several bruises and burns all over his body; the marks of the whiplash torture were still present. He also was running a fever, but higher than Don's. 

Once they checked the internal damage, Leatherhead used some of an especially strong glue that he and Don created and used to patch Leatherhead after rescuing him from Bishop's lab; it was mostly organic, and not so invasive, which meant the turtles would have their plastrons securely closed without harming them. 

April cleaned the wounds while Leatherhead secured Leo's glued plastron with clean bandages. The croc gave Leo some antibiotics, in case he could have an infection, and once he was cleaned and treated, he and April put Leo on the sofa and took Don to repeat the procedure. 

-

Three long hours later, Leo and Don were out of danger, but still unconscious because of the sedative.

"This is everything that we could do for them. Only time will tell the rest." Leatherhead said sadly.

"Thanks Leatherhead, really. What do you think about the stitches on their stomachs and organs? You think they put something in there?" April asked in concern.

"I do not know, Miss O'Neil. I will need to take some blood samples, but they are too weak now for more tests, and it looks like they hadn't eaten for a long time."

"What kind of monster could do this?" April muttered, feeling a single tear roll down her face. Suddenly, April's phone rang.

"I'll go." Leatherhead said and picked the phone. "Hello?"

"LH?" Raph asked.

"Raphael! Glad to hear you. Listen, I will need you to bring the Battle Shell to Miss O'Neil's place." Leatherhead said.

"What's the big emergency?"

"We found Leonardo and Donatello." Leatherhead answered. The phone stayed in silence for a few seconds. Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W-What? No way! How are they? Are they ok?" Raph asked, half happy and half nervous.

"You will know it soon, my friend. We need to take them to the lair now."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Raph said and hung up. After that, he rushed to the garage and left the place as fast as he could. 'Finally! Some good news! He said to himself, but this thought was going to change, once he'd see his brothers' conditions.


	19. Chapter 19

Leo and Don were still asleep from the sedative's effects. Both of them had their plastrons glued closed and bandaged, the wounds all over their bodies had been treated, cleaned and also bandaged, but Leo had more wounds than Don, and his fever was still high.

It took Raph only 20 minutes to arrive at April's place. His driving skills and the desperation of seeing his brothers again made this possible. Once the truck was parked and hidden, Raph rushed upstairs and opened the door in a slam. His eyes opened wide at the scene he saw: his brothers lying bandaged, unconscious… in other words, broken. It took all his self control to not scream in horror.

"Raphael, good to see you, my friend. We need to take your brothers to the lair as soon as possible." Leatherhead said. Raph just stood there, frozen.

"Raph?" April made him come back to earth.

"Eh… right, right… need help with them?" Raph asked nervously. 'What a stupid question, of course they need help, idiot!' He cursed himself mentally.

Leatherhead and Raph took Don first, trying not to hurt him more than he already was. April prepared a mattress in the truck, so the wounded turtles would be more comfortable; the trip wasn't long, but they needed to be sure and try not to move so much.

Once Don was in the truck, the croc and the red masked ninja went for Leo. Raph noticed his brother was sweating, and when he touched his forehead, it was hot.

"LH, he's running a fever!" Raph said, alarmed.

"I know; it must be from the antibiotics. He will be fine." Leatherhead said, calming Raph a little.

"Leatherhead, I think Don is waking up!" April yelled.

"Wait here, my friend." Leatherhead said, leaving Raph with Leo's motionless body.

The red masked ninja looked his at brother's bandages; almost half of his body was covered with them, two bandages on his arm were blood stained. What worried and scared Raph the most was Leo's plastron. Many questions came to Raph's mind: Who did that to his brothers and why? Why did Leo's plastron have so many bandages? Why was Don's plastron in the same condition? Most importantly: why did Leo had more bandages than his genius brother?

"It was just a false alarm." LH said as he entered into the room again. Raph snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the croc's voice.

Both of them took Leo down into the hauler. Raph was shocked when he noticed not only Leo's forehead, but also his body was burning. The croc and Raph placed Leo on the mattress beside Don.

"Leatherhead, I'm gonna need some cold water and cloths. Leo's fever is increasing!" April said. Leatherhead went into the house again.

Meanwhile, Raph took his place in the driver's seat; his hands shaking slightly. He closed his eyes fiercely, trying to hold back his tears; he couldn't cry, not now. But the image of his brothers suffering in those horrible conditions was too much for the hotheaded turtle. April noticed this and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Raph, I could drive if you want." April suggested softly.

"I'm fine." Raph said, avoiding April's gaze.

"They'll be ok, Raph. I know it looks bad, but…" April tried to comfort her friend, but Raph cut her off.

"Bad? You call that bad? My brothers look almost like mummies, and Leo could fry an egg on his forehead!" Raph said angrily.

"Raph, calm down!" April said in a serious tone. She didn't want to be hard in this moment, but Raph didn't give her any other choice.

"Don't you think I know how bad they are? I had to bandage them, clean their wounds; it was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, Raphael! Seeing my friends, seeing my family… my brothers… like that… so broken…!" April shouted, fighting her own tears.

"I'm sorry, April. I-I'm just worried." Raph said, more calmed now. Leatherhead appeared a few minutes later with the supplies and once everyone was in the car, they made their way to the sewers.

\---

In the Foot Building, Kojiro was recovering amazingly fast from his wounds. Shintaro still had some doubts about the incident with the turtles and the "fight" on the roof, but unfortunately, he had nothing to prove that Kojiro was lying… yet. The test results from Donatello's dissection were ready and that could be the end for Shintaro's rival.

"Sir, the analysis shows the strange substances were pills, one of them was a painkiller, and the other was Valium." A ninja said.

"The Valium should have killed Donatello! Then why was he still alive?" Shintaro asked angrily.

"Apparently, the dose was non lethal and his vital signs had been controlled all this time."

"Who the…" Shintaro's thought flew directly to one person. "Thanks for the information." Shintaro said, and left the room with an evil smirk on his face.

"This is your end, Kojiro." Shintaro thought as he made his way to the wounded ninja's room.

Kojiro was meditating when the door opened abruptly, revealing Shintaro's silhouette. The ninja felt the vibe around his enemy, something bad was gonna happen… something really bad.

"Good morning, Kojiro. Seems like your wounds are healing incredibly fast." Shintaro said. Kojiro got up and bowed as a greeting gesture.

"The doctors did a good job, Sir." Kojiro said.

"I see. You know, the test results from Donatello's dissection are ready and… there was something interesting about them." Shintaro said, with suspicion in his voice.

"What could it be, Sir?" Kojiro remained calm.

"I was about to ask you to same, Kojiro." Shintaro said evilly, standing behind Kojiro.

"I do not know what are you talking about, Sir." Kojiro said. Shintaro took Kojiro by his wounded arm, making him kneel and hold back a cry.

"Don't make a fool of me, Kojiro! I know you helped those turtles to escape, and you gave the pills to the one called Donatello! How do you plead?" Shintaro hissed.

"He was dying, Sir! Master Shredder gave me specific orders to keep him alive, no matter what." Kojiro answered, wincing in pain.

"And what if I ask Shredder, hmmm?" Shintaro asked, increasing the grip on the arm.

"You can do what you wish, Sir, but if you want to please Master Shredder…" Kojiro managed to say through the intense pain he was feeling.

"What do you mean?" Shintaro asked in curiosity, losing the grip a little.

"He is pleased when we follow his orders without questions… when we trust him. Don't you trust your Master, Shintaro?" Kojiro hissed. His persuasive methods were effective; as soon as he ended the question, he felt Shintaro releasing his arm.

"Seems like I touched a nerve." Kojiro thought.

"Alright. I believe you. But I will be watching your moves, Kojiro. You better watch your back." Shintaro said and left the room.

Kojiro smiled after him, that he had defended himself.

\---

Back at the lair, Leo and Don were finally home. Don was awake now, and apparently fine as he could be in his condition, but with Leo, things were different. Both wounded turtles were laying on special beds in the infirmary.

"Why hasn't he woken up?" Raph asked angrily, looking at Leo.

"Patience, my son. Your brother needs time to recover his strength." Splinter said.

"He suffered more than me, that's why he's so weak now." Don said sadly, looking at his unconscious brother.

"Don, ya hadn't told us who did this to ya." Casey said.

"Shredder." Don said. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"He sedated us and when we woke up we tried to escape but… there were too many Foot ninjas and… we just couldn't escape, plus our hands were tied behind our backs." Don continued, feeling his voice breaking a little.

"It's ok, bro." Mikey soothed him.

"You don't have any idea what kind of things we passed through! Shredder and his ninjas were torturing us… physically and mentally!" Don explained sadly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in horror.

"That could explain the wounds… and your plastrons." Mikey said hesitantly.

"Don't tell me they opened you?" Casey said in disbelief. Don just lowered his head.

"Shredder is so… DEAD! I'M GONNA PLUG MY SAIS SO DEEP 'TIL HE CHOKES ON HIS OWN BLOOD!" Raph yelled in anger.

"Raphael, calm down!" Splinter said.

"HOW CAN YA TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?! SHREDHEAD COULD HAVE KILLED THEM, AND YER TELLIN' ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Raph yelled louder, punching the wall.

"Geez Raph… couldn't you be a little quieter? You're giving me a headache!" A new voice joined the conversation.

"LEO!" Everyone yelled.

"Glad to see ya up, dude." Casey said.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling more like down now." Leo chuckled.

"Don was telling us the Shredder did this to you." Mikey said.

"Yeah, it's true. We could be dead if it wasn't for Kojiro." Leo said.

"Who?" Raph asked, joining the conversation.

"You better take a seat… this is gonna be a long story." Don said.


	20. Chapter 20

Leo and Don's story was heartbreaking for the most sensible of the family; April and Mikey in this case; Leatherhead, Casey and Splinter were shocked. Raph, on the other hand, was fighting to not lose control. 

Shredder had gone too far this time, by hurting his brothers in such a horrible way. Rage and anger were taking the red masked ninja's mind, not a good feeling, but it was better than letting them see he was hurting on the inside.

"But… the good part of the story is… we weren't alone. A ninja called Kojiro helped us." Don continued with the story.

"He made sure we didn't suffer so much during the… tests." Leo said, trying not to mention the word 'torture,' having to tell his family the things that happened to Don and him was hard enough.

"Well, he didn't help ya enough, that's for sure." Raph said huskily.

"He couldn't do much for us because there was another ninja keeping an eye on him." Don said.

"We never knew his name, but it seems that he's Shredder's right hand or something, and hates Kojiro." Leo added.

"And this Kojiro… why did he help you? I mean, he's a Foot ninja after all." April asked.

"That's another long story but in resume: he and his brother passed through the same things Don and I did. Plus, Kojiro wants to leave the Foot." Leo explained.

"But that's impossible!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We said the same too. But he counts on us to help him." Don said.

"So… the call I received was… from him? The day I rescued you?" April asked, remembering the night she received the anonymous call.

"Yeah… since that day, we don't know anything about Kojiro. I hope he's ok." Don said.

"He'll be fine. Remember what he said? He's a good liar." Leo said, comforting his worried brother.

"Well, the good news is you guys are home again. LH, do you think their plastrons will be ok soon?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, Michelangelo. But… I still need to do some examination just to be sure. You two must rest now and no training until it is safe." Leatherhead said.

"That's not gonna be a problem for me. But Leo, on the other hand…" Don teased.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed, a little offended.

"And for you, Donatello… you must not go to your lab until your wounds have healed." Splinter said to his genius son.

"What?!"

"Haha! Look who's laughing now, little brother!" Leo teased, and the others chuckled at Don's distress. Well, all but one.

"I don't get it, Fearless. Why are ya all laughin' when yer hurt like that? Ya should be planning sumthin' to get Shredhead 'n his teacher's pet and make them pay!" Raph growled.

"Raph, easy man! I think we shouldn't be worryin' about that now." Casey said, trying to cool things down, but Raph wasn't in the mood now, and left the place.

"Raphael!" Splinter called his son. Raph was already upstairs and the others could just hear the sound of Raph's room's door slamming furiously.

"I'll talk to him Sensei." Leo said, stumbling as he tried to get up from the lab's bed.

"Leonardo, you have to rest." Splinter said.

"Please Sensei. He needs me now." Leo insisted.

He knew how his brother was feeling now. Raph had showed this behavior before, when the leader got seriously injured by Shredder at his return. Splinter understood his son's concern, and let him go to see his red masked brother.

"Are you sure you can get up?" Don asked in concern.

"Kinda." Leo managed to say through the pain he felt in that moment.

"I'll help ya." Casey offered, leaning Leo's weight on his and helping him to walk upstairs.

"Thanks Casey." Leo said and the human led him beside Raph's door and went back downstairs.

"Raph?" Leo called him.

"Go away." Raph answered dryly.

"Raph, it's me… Leo," the blue masked turtle insisted, clutching his stomach, trying to numb the pain a little. The red masked ninja opened the door, anger clearly noticed in his eyes.

"I said go away!" Raph yelled. Leo took a deep breath before talking again.

"Raph, I just wanna ta… AHHH!" The pain in his stomach increased, making Leo wince in pain and almost lose his balance.

"Leo!" Raph caught him in time; his anger gone, and now replaced with concern.

"I'm… I'm ok. Just the stomach." Leo said.

"Ya shouldn't have left the bed! Whatcha doin' here?" Raph asked in a serious tone.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Leo answered, leaning his weight on Raph; he was too tired to stand on his own feet.

"Well, we're gonna do that, but once yer in bed again." Raph said.

The red masked ninja took Leo to his room and helped him to lay down, the pain in Leo's stomach seemed to have disappeared for now.

"Ya ok?" Raph asked in concern. Leo nodded.

"OK… so, what ya wanna talk about?"

"I know how you're feeling. Trust me, I was feeling the same when Shredder put Don and me in different rooms; I didn't know how he was, what they were gonna do to him… it was… frustrating. So close and yet… so far." Leo said sadly.

"But ya said that… Kojiro let ya see Donnie and vice versa." Raph said.

"True… but that didn't mean I could do something for him. He was so scared and hurt… that was killing me on the inside. I hated seeing him like that. I don't know how I… how I let that happen to us." Leo said, feeling guilty for what happened.

"Don't blame yerself for that, bro. We should have kept looking for ya 'til we find ya, but… there was no sign, no clue, no… nothing! But that's no excuse; I should have insisted… I should have kept searchin' for ya!" Raph said. He was angry at himself for not finding his brothers and all that bottled anger was consuming him.

"Raph, it's ok." Leo said, trying to calm him.

"Like shell it's ok! I gave up Leo! Don't ya get it? I gave up too easily! I thought… I thought…" Raph yelled; his breathing increasing.

"Raph, please… calm down!" Leo insisted.

The blue masked ninja understood his brother's feelings, but yelling wasn't the best way to let them go. There was another way to do it, and he knew that when he noticed the mist in his hotheaded brother's eyes.

"I… I thought ya were dead. Since ya disappeared, I had nightmares of you… dead. I tried to stay awake no matter what, 'cause when I closed my eyes… da nightmare was there and…" Raph trying to keep his voice in a normal tone, though there was a knot in his throat.

"Don't hold back, Raph… if you have to let it go…" Leo said, taking his brother's slightly trembling hand.

"What do ya mean?" Raph asked, avoiding his brother's gaze. He knew what Leo was talking about, but Raph didn't want it to make it so obvious.

"It's ok to cry once in a while, you know?" Leo smirked.

"I don't wanna… ya know I… I don't cry. I never cry." Raph said in a firm tone, clearing his aching throat.

"I won't tell if that's what is worrying you." Leo encouraged him. Raph needed to let out those repressed emotions… now.

"It's not that. I just… I don't want ya to think I'm weak; I'm weak enough now." Raph murmured, but it was still clear enough for Leo to hear him.

"Why? Just because you couldn't find us? Raph, stop feeling guilty. It was nobody's fault… just Shredder's, ok?" Raph nodded, small tears growing in the corner of his eyes.

Though his stomach had started aching again, Leo managed to sit up and gave his red masked brother a comforting hug. He felt Raph tensing a little, but it was normal, the red masked ninja wasn't a hug-person… turtle in this case… but Leo felt he needed one. Slowly, Raph returned the hug; not so tightly to not hurt Leo, but it was still a hug after all.

"I missed you, all of you." Leo said.

This was too much for the red masked ninja; his emotional walls just vanished. Leo could feel the steady drop of Raph's tears against his shoulder; that was what he really needed.

"I missed ya, too." Raph sobbed. They stayed like that for a while.

Leo winced again in pain and yawned a little; sleep was claiming him. Raph noticed that and helped his brother to lay down again. The blue masked ninja was out immediately, his eyes closed, his breathing steady and his fever gone.

"Welcome back, bro." Raph whispered and left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Later in the night, Don's bed was moved to Leo's room. It was bigger, and it would be pretty convenient having the two of them in the same place, so if one of them had nightmares (especially Donatello) they could comfort each other. Leatherhead had gone home after helping move Don's bed.

"Guys, do you think they are able to eat? You know with the plastrons thing?" Mikey asked.

"Well, Leatherhead and I saw their internal organs. They had stitches, especially in the stomachs, but… I think… something liquid could be good for them." April explained.

"Hmm… better make some soup for them." Raph said.

"Did you just say… you saw their organs?" Mikey's face changed into a grossed out expression. He left to go make the soup. 

"Not a nice picture if you ask me, but Leatherhead and I had to make sure why they had their plastrons opened. I'm still curious about why their stomachs had so many stitches." April commented.

"I swear Shredder is dead when I see him again!" Raph murmured.

"By the way, Raph… how's Leo's fever?" Casey asked.

"Gone for good, though his stomach still hurts."

"Well, I hope his stomach can handle this." Mikey said as he left the kitchen with the tray of food in his hands a few minutes later.

"Mikey, just one thing… don't tell the guys their stomachs had been opened, please?" April told him.

"No problem." Mikey said and made his way upstairs.

-

Meanwhile, Don and Leo had just woken up from a long nap, but with nothing more to do than staying in bed, things were getting pretty… boring for the genius turtle.

"I'm bored, bored, bored." Don repeated.

"Don, you've said that like a million times!" Leo sighed in exasperation.

"But it's true! I need to check the security systems, update some programs…" Don said.

"You almost died, and you're more worried for your computer and other projects?" Leo chuckled.

"Says the turtle who's going nuts for going to the dojo and train 5 hours straight." Don mocked his blue masked brother.

"Very funny, Don." Leo said, crossing arms in front of his chest. Mikey appeared with a wide smile and the soups.

"Dinner time, dudes!" He cheered.

"Thanks Mikey, my stomach just woke up." Don said.

"April suggested some liquids since your stomachs are… kinda weak." Mikey said, remembering what April told him about the stitches.

"Sounds good." Leo said, taking his soup.

"Well, if you need something, just call us, ok? We're gonna be downstairs." Mikey said, and left the room.

"Mmm… I was missing this!" Don exclaimed as he ate his dinner.

"It's just soup." Leo chuckled, doing the same as his brother did.

"So what! We were starving a few days ago; it's reasonable I missed food… even soup." Don added. When he took another spoonful, the genius turtle winced in pain and clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked in concern.

"It… it felt weird… like if it was burning my…" Don managed to say.

"Stomach?" Leo completed Don's statement.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Don asked.

"Because… I'm feeling the same way!" Leo answered, also clutching his stomach.

-

Downstairs in the living room, the others watched a movie. They were calmed down now that they knew Don and Leo were ok and back home. April still had some doubts about their friends' stomach's condition, but as long as they could breathe, everything was ok until Leatherhead decided to take the blood samples. The sound of glass breaking caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" April asked.

"Sounded like broken glass." Mikey answered.

"I better check if Fearless didn't try to stand up again." Raph sighed and made his way to his brother's bedroom.

"Nngh… why… does it… hurt so much?!" Don clutched his stomach fiercely, trying to numb the pain, but failing.

"Feels like… acid!" Leo managed to say, his hands almost pawing the hurt area.

"Guys, you ok?" Raph asked. His eyes widened as the scene. "Holy…! April, I need ya here now!"

April and the others ran upstairs and got into the room, facing the terrible scene in front of their eyes. Both Leo and Don were crawled up in their beds, eyes watering and tightly closed; this pain was unbearable! It was like nothing they had felt before in their lives… the arsenic was already working, hurting them, like wanting to rip them apart from the inside.

"Casey, bring them some water, please!" April said as she rushed to Don's side, while Raph ran to Leo's. Casey left the room and went to get the water.

"What happened to them?" Mikey asked in concern, sitting beside Don, trying to comfort him.

"Seems like their stomachs are weaker than I thought. It won't be safe for them to eat anything until Leatherhead and I take the blood samples." April explained.

"But April, they hadn't eaten for a long time!" Raph exclaimed, helping Leo sit up.

"We can use an IV instead… trying with some fluids first." April said, helping Don instead.

"Here's the water." Casey entered with the glasses, and handed them to both injured turtles. But just when the liquid touched their affected organs…

"AHHH! Feels… w-worse!" Leo winced. This time it felt like billions of needles inserted in his flesh, all at the same time.

"What da shell did they do to their stomachs?!" Raph asked angrily.

"What? Our… stomachs?" Don asked in confusion.

"And what do you think they were gonna do when they opened your plastrons?" Mikey said without thinking.

"MIKEY!" The others glared at Mikey angrily.

"April… what did you see inside us? I want the truth." Leo said in a serious tone.

"Your… you had… your stomachs were…" April stuttered nervously.

"April…" Leo insisted.

"Don't pressure her, dudes! It's not that easy seeing two of your friends with their stomachs all stitched," Mikey added.

"MIKEY!"

"Stitched?" Don asked, now getting extra worried for their internal condition.

"They… they not only opened our plastrons, but our stomachs, too?" Leo realized.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Don clutched his stomach fiercely.

"Good luck with that when you have nothing in your stomach." Mikey said.

"Mikey, why don't you go call Leatherhead and make some coffee? I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night." April said.

"Very well, April." Mikey said. He went down to the kitchen to start making some coffee.

Splinter, Raph, and April stayed with Don and Leo, trying to comfort them from their pain, but the arsenic was powerful stuff.

Mikey called LH to come back over, and the blood samples needed to be drawn now, because Leo and Don were in such excruciating pain. "I'm on my way, Michelangelo." The large mutant croc said.

There was so little that anyone could do for Don and Leo to comfort them, besides just being there for them.

They sure hoped that despite the pain, they weren't going to die.


	22. Chapter 22

Leatherhead arrived shortly after the call from Mikey. He brought his medical supplies with him and ready to take blood samples. He had deemed them not ready yet, but when he arrived upstairs in Leo's room, he saw how much pain that Leo and Donny were in.

"Leatherhead, it's good you arrived on such short notice." April greeted. "We have to find out what's wrong with them. They had hardly touched some soup we gave them, and then suddenly, we heard them drop their bowls, we rushed up here, and we found them in great pain." She explained.

"I will do what I can Miss O'Neil." LH said. He put his medical box down and started gathering two syringes.

Mikey watched the needles in fear. He was happy it wasn't him they were getting blood from. He HATED needles. He was scared to death of them, after what Bishop tried to do one time.

LH took blood from Don first, since he seemed to be in more pain. Then it was Leo's turn. Leatherhead labeled which blood holder was who's.

"I will find out what I can to help you." Leatherhead said, and he was going to go down to Don's lab to try to find out if there was something in Don and Leo's bloodstreams that could be causing all the pain they were in.

"Wait Leatherhead!" Don called out, still holding his stomach.

LH turned "What is it, my friend?"

Don grimaced. "I know I'm not in the best shape right now LH, but, I think I can help to find out what is hurting me- and Leo."

"Donatello, I told you no getting out of bed." Splinter was giving his son a look.

"I don't have to get up to do this, Sensei. April, could you go to my lab and bring my laptop up here? And the special equipment to go with it, so the tests can be done up here?" Don asked. He knew he couldn't get around all that well right now, so he needed others to get his supplies for them.

Don, April, and Leatherhead would work together to find out what was troubling his and Leo's stomachs. They had to find out and soon. If the Foot had been planning to kill them just as they had arrived back in New York, then they must have done something to their stomachs so they couldn't eat. This problem had to be dealt with now.

Don, being the genius that he was, that had never gone to medical school, he was perhaps the best qualified to look at the blood tests to find out what was wrong. After all, he had done the majority of the work on Bishop's outbreak too a couple years back. Don had become a great near-good medic himself, at least for a turtle-person with no formal training in public school.

April and Leatherhead went down to Don's lab and collected his laptop and other supplies that he needed to help study the blood samples.

Don laid on his back in the bed, trying to relax from the pain he was in. So was Leo. Splinter, Raph, Mike, and Casey all waited with them. They could hear the two of them scrambling around down there. They knew more about the stuff they needed to get than Don's own family.

It didn't take too long for the two of them to gather the computer and supplies and drag it up to Leo's room. Don turned his head when they came scrambling into the room with the stuff.

"We got it all Don." April said.

"Thanks guys." Don said with a small smile. Now he began to try to sit up. He winced as his stomach screamed at him. He leaned back against the wall.

April handed him his laptop and he got it turned on while April helped to set everything up for the diagnosis. Leo and Don needed one real soon, or something bad could happen more further.

\---

Meanwhile…

"I sent you and your incompetent ninjas, I ordered you to find the turtles' lair and you come here, telling me you haven't found it yet?" Shredder yelled, slamming a fist into the table.

"We searched every tunnel in New York, Master… but there is no sign of them." Shintaro answered.

"It is impossible that they have just vanished!"

"Master Shredder, maybe I could track them using their phone's signal." Kojiro suggested.

"We destroyed them, Kojiro." Shintaro said.

"Not this one." Kojiro said, showing Don's shell-cell. It was half destroyed, but it could be repaired.

"Excellent Kojiro, when you have the results let me know. Now, you may leave... and Shintaro… I will not accept any more excuses." Shredder said, closing his office's door.

"I don't know how you manage to be so smug and annoying, Kojiro." Shintaro hissed.

"Is that a compliment, sir?" Kojiro said smugly.

"Watch your words, kid!"

"If you excuse me, sir. I have some research to do." Kojiro said and made his way to the Foot's lab.

\---

Two days later, Leatherhead, April and Don finally got the results from the blood tests. During that time, Leo and his genius brother had to be fed by IVs. Luckily, the pain in their stomachs was lowering its intensity, but the injured turtles couldn't eat yet until the tests were ready.

"April, I have the results!" Don announced.

"And? What do they say?" April asked frantically.

"There's a considerable high quantity of arsenic in our bloodstreams." Don said.

"But… that's horrible! That could kill you!" April exclaimed.

"Even though the levels are kinda high… there's no possibility that the arsenic can kill us, just hurt us until it is totally dissolved by our systems themselves." Don explained.

"Can't we give you some treatment?" April asked.

"Unfortunately not, Miss O'Neil. The arsenic had already done its damage on their internal organs, and it is too risky to add more chemicals to their bloodstream." LH said.

"We only have to wait. The arsenic should be dissolved in a couple of weeks… maybe a month." Don added.

"So, we have to stay connected to our IVs?" Leo asked.

"We could try with some liquids again; it's been two days after all, and I think we must start "training" our stomachs." Don said.

"That could be risky." Leo replied.

"I know, but we can't wait for the arsenic to dissolve by itself and the IVs are just not enough help." Don explained. Suddenly, the sound of an alarm filled the lair.

"It's your main computer's alarm!" April said.

"Someone is trying to hack into the systems!" Leatherhead added, recognizing the situation.

"I'll go and see what's wrong. Get your laptop ready, I'll try to make the connection with the main computer." April left the room, being followed by the croc.

Once April made the connection with Don's laptop, the three of them (April, Don and Leatherhead) tried to block the systems, activating all the security programs Don had downloaded during all those years. A blurry image started to show on the laptop's screen,

"Shell! It can't be!" Don exclaimed.

"Yes, it can be… Donatello." A familiar face appeared. Don recognized it… it was his ninja ally.

"Kojiro? How did you…?" Don asked, but Kojiro interrupted him.

"There's no time, Donatello. Shredder is looking for you and your family! Shintaro and his ninjas are searching all the tunnels and sewers of New York. I suggest you to leave that place for a while. By the way, how is your healing going?" Kojiro asked.

"We found arsenic in our bloodstreams." Don said.

"It is a miracle you're alive!" Kojiro exclaimed. Though he did know about the dissections, he had never been told about the arsenic in the turtles' stomachs.

"Yeah, it is. But it's nothing to worry about; we found just a little quantity of it." Don explained.

"If my knowledge serves me well… you should be fine in three months. Do not try to get any medicine or other chemicals in your bodies during that time and try to eat… just a little each day." Kojiro said "I have to destroy this phone Donatello, so the others can not find you. Do not try to contact me and leave the city… immediately… without your phones," the ninja added. After this, the communication went dead.

"What happened, Don?" Leo asked.

"It was Kojiro; we have to leave this place now!" Don said, turning off his laptop.

"How so?" Leo asked, trying to sit up.

"Shredder is looking for us." Don explained.

"How about the farmhouse?" Leo suggested.

"Hmm… Kojiro said our stomachs will heal in three months and… with Shredder looking for us… seems like a logical idea, though it is kinda risky. And that's why we're not taking any technical device with us." Don commented.

"Don, what happened? Who tried to break into the systems?" April asked, entering into the room.

"April, get the others and tell them to pack… we're going to the farmhouse. I'll explain to you later." Leo said.


	23. Chapter 23

April got downstairs where the others were waiting. "So what was going on April?" Mikey asked.

"Leo and Don's friend, Kojiro just gave us a message that we have to pack and leave now! Shredder and his ninjas are combing through every sewer tunnel in the city looking for you guys. Go get packed and Don said to leave your Shell cells behind. He's even leaving his laptop behind too. Go get packed." April ordered.

Raph, Mikey, and Splinter went to their rooms to pack up some of their favorite things to take with them out to the farmhouse, while April and Leatherhead packed up all the medical supplies to take with them. They also knew that they had to get Don and Leo downstairs, and that wasn't going to be easy with them having stomachaches and injured plastrons.

Casey went about trying to help the injured turtles up. Leo was the braver of the two, so he helped him up first, ever so slowly, so he wouldn't totally hurt his stomach. Leo's left arm was around Casey's shoulders, and his right hand on his belly. He groaned in pain. It hurt to walk.

They had to take one step at a time.

-

Everyone was all packed now. Now they just had to get to the garage and get to the Battle Shell. April and Leatherhead had also brought a cot out of the lab and would use it as a stretcher, so the injured turtles didn't have to walk that far. Once downstairs, Leo was helped onto the cot stretcher, and Leatherhead and Raph took over in carrying Leo to the garage. Then Casey went back up for Don.

Don hated to have to leave his computer and tech behind, but it was for their own good right now. Casey now reappeared in the room. "Your turn, Donny." Casey said.

Don was already sitting up, but now, Casey took one of his arms around his shoulders and helped him to his feet. The turtle groaned in pain, just as Leo had done. The pain might be lowering, but it was still there.

In the garage, Leo was hefted into the truck, then he was helped off and onto a bed in the back where Don usually did exams. Now that he was there, LH and Raph went back for Don.

Now Casey and Don had reached the downstairs. Raph and LH were back now. They had the cot for him to be carried on, but before he would climb on, Don said, "Wait guys, I have to turn off my computers."

"Ok, but make it quick." Raph said. "We have to get goin'."

Casey helped him over to his computer seat, and he sat down, and shut down his whole computer system. Now he was helped onto the cot that the croc and Raph had followed them over for. Now he wouldn't have to walk anymore.

Don sat, then laid down on the cot, it was picked up and Don was carried to the garage and laid on the mattress back there. There was only one bed back there. They were also still hooked up to their IVs.

All the supplies were back there as well. April took the driver's seat while everyone else took seats too. April wasn't going to let Raph drive as she knew he hit about every pothole on the way there, and Don and Leo didn't need to be bounced about and hurt some more.

With all the talk of not being able to take medicine to help with the pain, Don was going to hate it that if he got a headache from coffee withdrawal, that he wouldn't be able to take aspirin for a headache. He would just have to rest until it passed if it happened, but for right now, his main concern for pain was in his stomach.

April drove the truck smoothly. There was rarely ever a pothole hit. Leo and Don grew tired again and went to sleep for the trip there. They really hoped that the Foot wouldn't find their new lair. It was enough that they had found the last two lairs and destroyed them. Not this one too.

-

They soon arrived at the farmhouse in Northampton.

Don and Leo were woken up from their naps. Splinter didn't want them walking into the house. They would be carried one at a time upstairs on the cot stretcher. This time, Don went first. He wanted to be resting again.

Raph and Leatherhead were the strongest, so they did the main carrying of the two injured turtles while Mikey, Casey, and Splinter carried the supplies inside. Leo waited patiently for his ride.

Once upstairs, Don was helped into bed. He sat and then laid down onto his back. A small pain went through his stomach. He couldn't help, but rub it and hold it.

"Ya alright, Bro?" Raph asked.

"Yeah Raph, just a small pain. Nothing big." Don replied.

"Now we must go for Leonardo, Raphael." LH said.

"Stay in bed, Donny." Raph said. Don nodded and rested his head on his pillow as the two of them went back downstairs and outside to get Leo now. He thought to himself, what was he going to do out here without all his tech equipment back home, and so many things that needed upgrading. But with this stomach pain, he knew he wouldn't want to stand up long anyway. And he wouldn't be able to put any bend in his middle either while his plastron was healing.

Leo was now carried up the stairs now, and he was carried to his own bed. Don raised his head. Leo got slowly off the cot and then onto his bed. He groaned and held his stomach once laid down.

"Are you feeling well enough that we can leave you alone to get some more rest?" Leatherhead asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine Leatherhead. Thanks." Leo said.

"And with the food, what Donatello said before we left, we will try to feed you a little broth tonight." The croc said.

"Ok."

"We'll be downstairs if ya need anythin.'" Raph said.

Raph and LH went back downstairs after they were sure Leo and Don were securely in bed. They both were still tired from the trip, but Don was ready to be up and working on something, but he knew he couldn't right now. He tried to go back to sleep.

-

Most of the time back home, Don hardly ever got the right amount of sleep, but over the next few weeks, both him and Leo got quite a bit of sleep.

Don missed his fixing things and inventing, but he had to give it up while the plastron healed. No one wanted him up on concern if the glue holding it in place might come undone. He often grew so bored though.

Leo missed being able to get up an hour early and get to training warm ups. But his stomach told him otherwise. And his 'doctors,' Don, April, LH, and everyone else. His biological clock told him to get up every day and train, but he just couldn't.

April brought the two of them books or magazines to read to ease some boredom, and there was a TV in the room too. Leo and Don would watch TV too. They weren't allowed up except for trips to the bathroom.

Sometimes in the daytime, when everyone else was outside enjoying the nice sunny weather, if Leo would happen to be awake and Don asleep, he would get up slowly and sneak over to the window and look outside and see Raph, Mikey, and Splinter training. April would join too, but alone with Splinter.

Leo would smile and picture himself down there with them, sparring. But then, when it would end, he would frown again and go back to his bed, unless Don caught him up, then Don would nag at him. "Relax Don. I was just watching." He would say.

Don would give him a hard glare to get back in bed. Leo was a stubborn one, but so was Don.

Leo liked being the one who took care of his brothers. Don liked being the one who took care of the things that needed fixing and upgrading. They both felt they had duties to cover for the good of the family, but right now, their recoveries were more important.

The bandages were changed daily. Leatherhead or April would change them. They would check to see that the glue was holding by gently pressing on their plastrons. It was holding, but they still weren't ready for training or moving around much.

As for food and pain, the arsenic had done damage, and Don and Leo still had pain when they ate, but they were eating small amounts of soup mostly while all the damage healed internally. They had at least 3 small meals a day. Liquids were about all they could take without serious pain coming on.

\---

In New York, the Foot had been looking for over 3 weeks now. There was no sign of the turtles, the rat, or their main allies. Where could they have gone to?

Kojiro was happy that they hadn't found the turtles' lair. As much as he wondered what their home looked like, he didn't want them to lose their home. He had made sure that they didn't track down the technology Don had used.

He also wondered how they were doing?

Shredder and Shintaro were really mad that they couldn't find them. Shintaro still blamed Kojiro for everything, and yet, Shredder still protected him. One of these days, one or the other was sure to do one in as much as they hated each other.

\---

It had now been over 3 and half weeks. Leatherhead and April now deemed Don and Leo's plastrons well enough that they could finally get out of bed and move about as they pleased, but no training and no jumping about. That was fine for Don, but Leo was ever so desperate to get back in training again.

Don was now allowed to start fixing things again. April got him a new laptop to start working on. How Don had missed a laptop. "I know that when I get back to the lair again, I'm going to change our shell cell information." Don said. The Foot had come so close to finding their home. It would have to be done.

While Don liked to stay in the house and work on his new laptop, whenever the others went outside to train, Leo would follow and just watch. Splinter had said it was okay that he could watch, but no joining in.

Both of them were allowed up now, but still wore the bandages. The cuts from the buzz saw would always leave physical scarring, but the cuts themselves were healing. The stitches on the inside from during the dissection surgeries had been absorbable stitches.

-

Two weeks later, the healing was still going well. It had now been 5 weeks since the rescue.

Leo and Don's bandages were now allowed off, but still were not allowed to train. They both liked having the bandages off, and they were given new belts. And just to make sure that they didn't train, neither one was allowed to have his weapons yet. First chance he got if he was allowed to have his katanas again, Leo would be back in action in the blink of an eye.

About the only thing Leo could do was meditate. He would often do it with Splinter.

Splinter was glad that his two sons were healing well from their injuries, but he did have a feeling that once they healed, they would want to return and get revenge for what was done to them. He didn't blame them. The ones that had done that to Donatello and Leonardo needed to be punished. They had never deserved that.

Now when they ate, some newer and more solid foods were being allowed into their diets again, but as long as it was deemed gentle on the stomach. There was still some pain now and again, but not as severe as it was back at the beginning.

That was another thing why Leatherhead and April insisted on why they shouldn't train, because aside from the plastrons healing, from the damage that arsenic could do to organs, they didn't want Don or Leo to hurt their innards.

Don understood it, but Leo just wanted to start up training so bad again. He would decide to try it. He figured he was far enough along in recovery, he could try it.

During this long recovery time, Raph and Mikey had been ever so helpful. Mikey mostly liked to tease Raph when he felt it was the time and place for it. He knew not to tease Don and Leo right now unless he was just trying to get them to laugh, but he wouldn't do any pranks on them to get them to chase him. He didn't want to hurt them. But even he would help out with chores, even when he didn't like to do them, but there had been some things that Don and Leo just couldn't do while recovering.

One day, April and Casey had gone to town to get some groceries, Raph and Mike had gone for a hike in the woods, Don was on his laptop, LH had been taken back to the city a day ago, and Splinter was meditating upstairs. Leatherhead was sure the others could take the recovery from here, so he had wanted to go home.

Leo was taking this opportunity to see if he was able to train again. He wanted to get back to it so bad. He went to the Battle Shell, snuck inside the truck because he knew there were spare weapons in there, he got a pair of swords, and went out behind the barn, where he was sure he wouldn't be seen.

He took a katana in each hand and began fluid movements. They went well, but it was when he started moving around more and more that he was starting to feel achy. He just thought it was because he was out of shape, he hadn't trained because of his injuries in so long.

Soon, Leo was shouting as he was pretending to be fighting the Foot. His anger toward them was strong. But when he started to jump around, that something in his stomach snapped in pain. Leo cried out in pain and clutched his stomach. He fell to the ground.

Don and Splinter, who had been on the inside of the house, heard him and came running from their spots in the house. Once outside, they didn't see Leo anywhere. "Where is he, Master Splinter?" Don asked.

"I heard him, but now he is quiet. Leonardo!" Splinter called.

Raph and Mikey had been coming back from their walk and saw Leo fall to the ground. "Leo!" They both shouted and ran to their hurt brother.

Don and Splinter heard Raph and Mikey's cry and it sounded like it had come from behind the barn. They ran there. When they got there, the red and orange masked turtles were helping the blue one to his feet. "What happened?" Don asked.

"We saw him. He was trying to train again." Raph said.

"And then his stomach hurt him! He cried out and fell to the ground." Mikey added.

"Leonardo, is this true?" Splinter asked Leo, whose arms were wrapped over Raph and Mikey's shoulders. The katanas were still lying on the ground.

"I thought I was well enough to try, Master. So yes, it's true." Leo replied.

"But what happened Leo?" Don asked.

"It was when I started the jumping movements when something internally snapped and it hurt." Leo said.

"Get him inside." Don ordered.

Leo was taken upstairs while the katanas were picked up. Splinter knew now that until it was okay, Leo's swords and all other weapons were going to have to be hidden away.

Don checked him over upstairs. He pressed on Leo's stomach. Leo let out a groan of pain. "I don't think it's anything big Leo, but after what happened, you need to stay in bed for the rest of the day." Don said. "To make sure it doesn't come back. Despite how far we have come, we are not ready for training yet."

"I think I know that now." Leo said.

"Leo, the arsenic did some good damage to our internal organs. Kojiro said it could take 3 months. We still have a little ways to go." Don said.

Then Splinter came upstairs after he had hidden the weapons away. "I understand your want to return to training Leonardo, but like Donatello just said, you are not completely well enough for the active part of training yet. But you must also be made to think about what you did today. No dinner tonight and you are to stay in bed the rest of today and tomorrow."

"But I should be better again by tomorrow." Leo said.

"Do you want me to make it 3 days?" Splinter asked in an angry tone.

"No, Master Splinter." Leo said. "What about food tomorrow?"

"It will be brought up to you, but no dinner tonight." The rat said and headed back downstairs.

His brothers remained upstairs for a moment more. They didn't see Splinter mad at Leo very often. But then turned back to Leo. "Don't make us stay up here, Leo." Don said. "Will you stay in bed?"

"Yes, Donny. My stomach still kind of hurts anyway."

"You're lucky the plastron didn't come open again." Mikey said.

"The glue has done its work well, Mikey. I don't think it's going to come open again. But the arsenic is still in our systems. It's still taking our organs awhile to get back to normal." Don explained.

The three of them went back downstairs. Leo turned onto his left side and laid there, thinking for awhile. He had had to try it. He was sure he was far enough recovered, but it seemed he wasn't. He could still feel the ache within his belly, but it didn't take him much longer to fall asleep.

-

Leo awoke a little later to the smells of dinner. He sat up and waited. He felt his belly felt better, but Splinter had grounded him from having dinner tonight. He wasn't really hungry, but the food smelt so good, he wanted some.

He listened to the conversations downstairs. Some of it was disappointing to hear, but maybe they were right. He tried to keep from letting the tears come.

Soon it was time for evening training. Don went outside to watch, but even he wasn't training. He sat on the porch, watching Raph, Mikey, and Splinter train.

Later that evening, Splinter told Don, "In about two weeks time, I will let you and Leonardo start training again. I want to make sure the arsenic has healed before you try anything else."

"That's great, Master." Don said. He went upstairs to tell Leo.

Leo was lying on his right side, with his shell to Don. "Leo, are you awake?" Don asked. He didn't answer.

Don came over to see if he really was awake. He was probably just mad.

Leo could sense Don's steps. He closed his eyes.

Don looked. He seemed to be asleep. He would tell him later. He didn't want to wake him up.

-

It was the next morning before Don got the chance to tell him. "We are going to start training in two weeks, Leo. You think you can hold out until then?"

"Yes Don. I've held out this long, but that's great. The sooner, the better for me." Leo said.

-

Two weeks later, it had now been 8 weeks. Don and Leo's plastrons and stomachs were checked out by being pressed on and tested to see if they could eat pizza again. Their stomachs had been trained and were a lot better.

Leatherhead and April deemed them fit to start training again. For Leo, it had felt like since forever before he could start his favorite activity again. Don wasn't that excited to get back into it, but it would be good to get back into the ways of self defense for when they got back to the city.

Two months of recovery had now passed. Now, Splinter wanted to get his two formerly injured sons back into shape. They started out slowly to make sure the injuries wouldn't flare up again. But as things progressed, nothing flared, so the training became to the advanced over the next month.

Before long, Don and Leo were at their top fighting forms again. They still had scars to prove what had happened to them, but they were healed now. They were both lucky that they had even survived the run in with the arsenic poisoning. Mostly anyone or anything that came in contact with that would certainly die, but with the right amount of rest and recovery, and no added chemicals or medicines in their blood during that time, Leo and Don had now made a complete recovery.

Now that they had also been in training for a month now and were in top form again, it was time to return to the city.

-

They soon returned to New York. As worried as they had been about the Foot finding their lair, they had never found it. Don had made sure to use the disguise to the front door. He opened the latch, locked in the numbers, and it came apart, and after 3 long months away from home, the turtles, Splinter, and April and Casey all walked into the lair for the first time in a long time.

Leo knew he really wanted to get the Shredder back. Don wanted to get that Shintaro back. Raph's anger was next to Leo's. So was Splinter's. Actually all of them wanted revenge, but they still needed to bide some time.

First, to also test their strength to see that Don and Leo were well enough again, Splinter wanted them to try to do patrols again.

\---

The Foot nor the Purple Dragons hadn't seen the turtles for over 3 months now. Kojiro was still wondering if they were healed yet? He was sure they were. Leo and Don were too strong willed to let even something like that do them in.

The Shredder had wanted them done in if ever found, but there had been no sign of them anywhere. And he figured now that they were gone.

\---

For the first time in over 3 and a half months, the 4 turtle brothers were now doing patrols again. Now Leo and Don were carrying katanas and a Bo again.

\---

The Foot still did their own patrols every night of the city, but after several more nights, one night, Shintaro was out patrolling, and he spotted some figures across on some rooftops. They looked familiar. He decided to get closer.

He got real close, but not so close that they could see him. It was the turtles! They were goofing around with a hose and water tonight. "Time for your bath, Mikey!"

Shintaro knew that voice. It was Leonardo's! Him and Donatello were still alive! He could see Don up there too. Now that the turtles were discovered, it was time to plan again and get them destroyed once and for all, and this time, Kojiro was going to be caught if he tried to defend the turtles. It would be his downfall, Shintaro thought. He wanted rid of Kojiro. He began to think of a plan to tell the Shredder.


	24. Chapter 24

Though Shintaro had just found the turtles again, he knew now was not a good time to strike. There were not enough Foot soldiers to take them all. For now, he just watched the turtles play hose and water tag. It was almost hard to see in the dark, but against the highlight of the moon on them, when he got glances at them, he could indeed see the scarring on their plastrons.

Shintaro and the Shredder had been so sure that the arsenic poisoning could have done them in when they weren't able to do it with their escape. He knew now it would take the whole army to take them down. They couldn't be that far along in a full recovery. 'Soon, Turtles, it won't be long before you meet your end.' Shintaro thought to himself as he now left the boys to their games.

He went back to the Foot building to tell the master. "Master Saki." Shintaro began.

"What is it, Shintaro?" Shredder asked.

"I was out on patrol tonight Master, and my ninjas and I discovered that the turtles are back in action."

"What?! Leonardo and Donatello are still alive?" Shredder shouted.

"Yes, my Lord. They have recovered. It was dark out, but I did see the scarring on the plastrons of the two of them. Someone patched them up. They were out playing games tonight on a rooftop." Shintaro explained.

"That's it then. We force the whole army on the turtles!" Shredder said. "Next time you see them. Beginning tomorrow night Shintaro! Keep searching until you find them and don't come back until you have destroyed them! Oh, and another thing Shintaro," The ninja looked at him before leaving. "Bring me the head and shell of Leonardo when you have finished him off!"

"Yes, my Lord." Shintaro said. He would also do the same to Donatello. That turtle was his trophy. Shredder could have the leader.

-

The next night, the patrols for the turtles began. Kojiro was also assigned to help out too. He was a ninja, so he would do his work without complaint, but he was resigned to want to fight the turtles if they were ever found. But to him, it was good to hear that Leo and Don had recovered from their dissections.

Shintaro was sure that Kojiro would interfere if the turtles were found. Now he would have him right where he wanted him.

-

The turtles were enjoying their patrols again. Leo and Don knew they wanted to avenge what had been done to them by the Foot. Leo was still trying to come up with a battle plan on when to invade the Foot Building.

Don himself was not by nature a vengeful turtle person, but the Foot had gone too far this time, hurting him and his lead brother like that. It had left emotional scars, aside from the physical ones. Don still had nightmares a lot when he slept, about the 'tests.' Sometimes he would even go into Leo's room and stay with him for the comfort that he needed from the nightmares.

"I have bad dreams too about what happened Donny." Leo would say. "I know that something like that is not easy to forget."

"But you don't seem to let them bother you." Don said.

"I know. But it does bother me too. That's why I'm trying to come up with a battle plan. We won't let them get away with it this time." Leo answered.

Raph, Mikey, and Splinter were also ready to help avenge Leo and Don's tortures.

\--

It was 3 straight nights of looking for the turtles topside before they were located on the south side of the city, patrolling. The turtles didn't split up much anymore after what had happened. Leo felt safer being together. So did Don.

Once they were found, the order was given and Shintaro ordered the attack. Kojiro followed it along with others. Shintaro had a shuriken in his hand. He aimed for Don.

The boys were looking over at some warehouses being loaded and unloaded, when a flying shuriken came out of nowhere and landed in front of Don's left foot. "Whoa!" Don cried out.

"Foot ninjas!" Mikey shouted and a bunch of Foot ninjas attacked the turtles from out of nowhere.

Soon the turtles were locked in combat with ninjas. Many were knocked down, but the whole army was after them. When up to 3 were knocked down, as many as 5 could be taking their place.

Even though they were far outnumbered, at least Leo and Don had Raph and Mikey with them this time. It made them feel a little relief, but they still had to fight out this mess. Leo was sure that now the Foot had come back to finish the job that Shintaro and Shredder had started.

The fight continued for awhile. Kojiro had hidden behind a door building shed up there on that rooftop. He wasn't going to be a part of this anymore. He had said he was going to leave the Foot, and tonight was going to be that night.

Shintaro had been watching for a few moments, but now, he was ready to claim his prize: Donatello. He took out his katana, ready to land a killing blow, he shouted his battle cry and went after the genius turtle.

Don was busy fighting off 4 ninjas at one time. Then the ninjas saw Shintaro coming this way. They began to back off as he was coming. Don stood with his mouth agape. Then he heard the battle cry. He turned around and there was a ninja coming flying right at him! The sword was obviously aimed for either his head or his plastron.

Leo was near to Don and saw the look on his face. He looked too. He saw the ninja coming. Leo got rid of his final ninja, and he jumped in front of Don, with his katana meeting Shintaro's. "No!" Leo shouted. He wasn't going to lose Donny.

Don was relieved that Leo had saved him from that moment. He didn't want to die, and he got out of the way. Leo took over.

Swords met twin blades and the clang that followed didn't ring louder than the battle around the clashing blades, but its sound was of something central like for a moment, clarity and confusion, chaos and order became one.

Leo narrowed his eyes as both the warriors applied pressure, and their full weight to the blades, "Stay away from my family!" he warned, his eyes still and concretely composed, despite the shadow of a hiss Shintaro could tell was right beneath the surface.

They each jumped back before charging ahead and clashing once again, sparks flying between the silver sabers as they danced.

"I will have your head!" Shintaro threatened, forcing one of Leo's swords away from his plastron.

His boss had told him to bring the shell and the head. He aimed for the neck, but growled as the second sword caught the cutting edge of his weapon.

But the other sword…

Shintaro jumped back just as the other sword returned to his position, the katana could have easily separated his head from his own body. He gritted his teeth and growled silently. They both fought again in a flurry of sparks. 

For Leonardo, this was a nightmare strait from the depths of the underworld. His injuries had for the most part healed, but there was still that weakness, plus the fact that he was a teenager, a kid.

"Stop making excuses for yourself," the leader reprimanded himself with a slight shake of his head.

This, unfortunately, gave Shintaro a wide opening. He sprung, his sword outstretched, twisting slightly while in the air to avoid the stock still twin swords. The blue masked turtle snapped back into reality just in time, he took a strange, almost jerk of a half step to the right, Shintaro's sword leaving a nasty and long jagged scratch down his right arm that would surely scar.

Another scar. Weren't there enough inflicted on the brothers already?

In Shintaro's mind, he grinned in the momentary victory before a double kick to his legs sent him face first down onto the concrete rooftop. A kick aimed for his neck made him roll away before the green foot could land its crushing blow. Shintaro was kneeling, though so with a final lunge, he shot up at the blue masked turtle, the hilt of his sword being jammed right into the center of a long scar that ran across the width of Leo's plastron. 

The weak, yellow plastron cracked, the turtle lost his breath, doubled over, the swords clattered to the ground and Shintaro… smiled.

No child could defeat him.

Leo was a great fighter, but Shintaro had outmatched him. Leo was knocked to the ground. He looked up at the ninja above him, about to take him out.

Kojiro saw that he was about to kill Leo! He had to do something. He jumped out of his hiding spot real quick, and in one blink of an eye, in front of Leo's eyes, another ninja was over him, had his sword out and it clanged with Shintaro's. "I won't let you do this Shintaro!" Kojiro shouted.

"So, you were in league with the turtles! This will be your end, Kojiro! No one aids the enemy and gets away with it!" Shintaro growled.

"I know the turtles are a lot like how my brother and I were! That's why I helped them!" Kojiro got Shintaro locked in combat, and got him backed away from Leo. Leo now got up. Kojiro had saved his life, again. Now he could only watch… but not for so long. His brothers needed help, but so did Kojiro. It was a hard decision for the blue masked turtle.

"I can distract him for awhile, Leonardo! Help your brothers!" Kojiro commanded. It was like the ninja had read Leo's thoughts. Immediately, Leo ran to where his brothers were fighting against five well armed ninjas.

"Seems like Shredder sent all his army!" Mikey panted, struggling with a couple of ninjas.

"But they're still not good enough! C'mon Mikey, if we can't make Shredhead pay for what he did to our brothers… those boneheads are gonna do it instead!" Raph growled. The red masked ninja threw one of his sais at the ninja's throat, killing him immediately.

"Guys! What do you think you're doing?" Don asked, almost horrified for his red masked brother's actions. They were trained to fight, but not to kill.

"What has to be done, Donnie!" Raph said, slashing another ninja's neck.

"But… we don't kill!" Don said between kicks.

"They almost killed ya and Leo, remember? They deserve it!" Raph yelled angrily.

"It's not the kind of revenge I wanted. I would prefer to take down only the ninja who hated me and kicked me till unconsciousness." Don said, hitting a ninja with his bo making them to fall off the roof.

"You mean Shintaro?" Leo said, helping Mikey get rid of the last ninjas.

"Is that his name? Where is he? I have sumthin' for him right here!" Raph growled angrily.

"Kojiro is kinda busy with him right now." Leo said, snapping a ninja's katana in two before kicking him in the face.

"Kojiro is helping us?" Mikey asked in surprise.

"At least he'll give us time to get rid of these ninjas. We can have our fun with that Shintaro later." Leo explained. Several minutes later, the only Foot ninjas in the battle field were Shintaro and Kojiro. But the situation was: Kojiro was now on the turtles' team.

"This is it Shintaro. Your ninjas have left you at our mercy." Kojiro said, and the turtles and him were now surrounding Shintaro.

"Which we certainly…" Raph continued with an evil grin on his face and his sais ready.

"Don't have much of…" Don commented.

"Not after what you and your ninjas did to our brothers." Mikey ended the phrase.

"You are nothing but freaks! You do not deserve to be alive! Especially you, Donatello! You have made me look like a wimp in front of my Master for all this years! But know this, I will have your head as my trophy!" Shintaro yelled.

"I don't think so, Shintaro!" Raph said, charging into the attack. He slashed the ninja's right cheek with one of his sais.

"This is for my brother's scars!" Raph yelled as he slashed the ninja's left cheek.

"This is for my brother's nightmares!" Mikey yelled, and kicked Shintaro in the jaw.

"This is for our pain!" Don hit Shintaro in the stomach repeatedly with his bo.

"And this…" Leo said, lifting Shintaro by the neck "… is to remind you: if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" While Leo tightened his grip on Shintaro's neck, Kojiro took his blade and stabbed the ninja in the back. Leo tossed the body away once the ninja stopped moving.

"It's done. Shintaro's gone for good." Leo said, looking at Shintaro's corpse.

"Kojiro, you're free at last!" Don said happily.

"Finally, I was waiting so long for this day. Thank you… all of you. It is an honor to call you… my friends." Kojiro said with a bow.

"And we're honored on calling friend to a great and honorable ninja like you, Kojiro." Leo repeated the action.

"We better go home. Splinter must be worried." Raph said.

"Kojiro, you can stay with us tonight." Don added.

"Yeah! And then you can go to Japan whenever you want!" Mikey agreed with his genius brother.

"Staying here for much longer could be risky. I could stay one night with you, but I think I will leave tomorrow first thing in the morning." Kojiro said.

"Ok, so… pizza for 4 mutant turtles, a rat sensei and an ex-Foot Ninja!" Mikey cheered.

The others laughed and started to make their way to the lair. But when they were about to leave, Kojiro noticed Shintaro's body wasn't there! Shintaro was not dead yet! And he was going to get Leonardo!

"Leonardo, no!" Kojiro yelled and ran as fast as he could.

With the last strength he had, Shintaro had managed to hide himself in the shadows and raise his katana to stab Leo in the back of his neck. Kojiro could stop him in time… but the price was too high.

"Kojiro!" Leo yelled as he saw the limp form of Kojiro lying on the ground with a blade stuck in his chest. He was just barely alive and Shintaro was now dead.

The others ran to help him.

"Is he…?" Mikey asked nervously.

"Don, can you do something?" Leo asked, hoping Don would give him good news.

"Maybe. I'm gonna need some…" Don said, but a weak voice interrupted him.

"N-no… leave me here." Kojiro stuttered.

"Kojiro, we can't! You're dying!" Don replied. Kojiro was bleeding fast, Don knew he couldn't do anything to save him… and so did Leo.

"You didn't have to save me." Leo said sadly.

"I… had to… so I … could die… with honor. At least part of… my… dark past… has been… erased… just… with a… noble… and … honor…abl…e… act. Thank you… my… friends." Kojiro managed to say.

"For what?" Leo asked with a puzzled face.

"For… making …m-me… free." Kojiro said with a smirk. After this, the ninja closed his eyes… forever.

Don, Leo, Raph, and Mikey all stood there for a moment longer sadly. They bowed their heads in silence. It was their way of honoring Kojiro. He had saved Leo's life for his life. And Don's.

They took his body back to the lair. Splinter decided that as an honor for saving his sons' lives, they would do for Kojiro what Splinter had done for his master Yoshi so long ago. Cremate his body and then take the ashes to Japan.

Don also stitched up Leo's arm and bandaged it. He also took a look at his plastron.

The old injury has slightly cracked again, but it wasn't too bad. Leo would have to be careful with his movements for awhile while his new injuries healed.

-

The next day, they all went up to the farmhouse and had Kojiro cremated that night.

They all looked on sadly. April and Casey were there too. They had never met him, but they had had to know who had saved Don and Leo from the Shredder's clutches. If it hadn't been for him, Leo and Don wouldn't be alive now.

"It was a great honor to know you, Kojiro." Leo said proudly. He held his injured arm. His right arm was in a sling now.

"We will miss you. You were a great ally while we were in our days of pain, and you helped us out more than anyone had ever done over there while we were in the Foot's clutches." Don added. "You were a good friend too. And now, you can be with your brother again."


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

After Kojiro's death and cremation at the farmhouse, the turtles and Splinter took a voyage to Japan, the land of their friend's birth, to lay him to rest there. Like they had with Splinter's master, Yoshi.

Leo was still wearing the sling on his right arm. But otherwise, he was doing fine.

Once they reached Japan, they went to stay with the Ancient One. When they took Kojiro's urn to the cemetery, he was placed by Yoshi and Teng Shen's graves.

"He saved us from becoming more of the Shredder's victims." Don said.

"He had a brother here in Japan too. At least he's with him again." Leo said.

"And I appreciate that he had saved you two." Splinter said. "I wouldn't have you two here to keep Raphael and Michelangelo here in line."

"And we sure could use Leo's leadership and Don's smarts." Mikey added.

"Us four are a team." Raph said.

"We need each other to hold the family together." Leo said.

-

The family came home shortly after. Life went back to normal. They had to move on with their lives. They would always be on the lookout for Shredder and his ninjas. The Purple Dragons and the Mob, Bishop. And even new enemies that had yet to pop up.

Don worked on his inventions, fixed things, fixed injuries. His nightmares were beginning to diminish a good deal. He tried not to let it bother him. He had a lot of things to do, to catch up on from when he was injured.

Leo lead, meditated, recovered from that injury. It left a good sized scar on his arm. But Don's treatment made sure it healed right. He had been more than anxious for the all clear in training and fighting again.

Raph punched his bag in the dojo, ran all over the city with Casey or by himself. Beat up bad guys. He still remembered almost losing Leo and Don. He tried his best to not get upset with Leo, but at times, he couldn't help it. He would always have a hot temper.

Mikey went on cooking, reading comics, watching TV, and playing pranks on his brothers. His bros often disapproved of the jokes he pulled, but he did make them laugh when they needed it, if not all the time.

Splinter was still glad he had all four of his sons. He meditated in his room and watched his soap operas. The news. He would watch his sons train. Give wisdom and advice when needed.

The scars on Leo's and Don's plastrons were still visible and would leave their calling cards for life. They just never wanted to go through anything like that again for the rest of their lives.


End file.
